Bringing Together A Family
by mendy.wilson.7
Summary: Cam tries to reunite his family: Liz, Jason, Jake and Adien. He asks for help with this task in hopes that he will accomplish that task.
1. Chapter 1

Cast List of: Bringing Together a Family

Elizabeth Webber

Cam Webber ( fathered by Ric Lansing( Deceased)

Jake Webber ( Jason's son)

Aiden Spencer

Jason Morgan

McKenzie Webber

Angel named Nick

Audrey Hardy

Sonny Corinthos

Carly Corinthos

Michael Corinthos ( adopted by Sonny)

Morgan Corinthos

Josselyn Corithos

Alan Quartermaine

Monica Quartermaine

Emily Cassedine

Nik Cassedine

Spencer Cassedine ( Emily is his mother)

Alexis Davis- Butler

Kristina Corinthos( reference only)

Molly Lansing-Butler (reference only)

Shawn Butler ( married to Alexis)

Edward Quartermaine

Sarah Webber

Steve Webber

Luke Spencer

Lulu Spencer

Jeff Webber

Her mother is unknown( Liason sites states this)

Diane Miller

Spinelli

Georgie Zacchara

John Zacchara

Ric Lansing ( only in reference)

Doctor Kyle Shepherd

Teri Shepherd

Mr. Putin/ aka FBI's Special Agent Sam Cullen

Washington DC: Homicide Lt. Joey Grant

Lila Quartermaine ( as an angel)

Epiphany Johnson (in reference only)

Zander Smith ( a heavenly maintance man)

Detective Jagger Cates ( Heaven PD)

Stavros Cassadine ( Inmate in Hell)

Logan Hayes ( Inmate in Hell)

Tony Jones ( Inmate in Hell)

Lily Corinthos ( Heaven Daycare)

Max Gambetti ( guard working for Sonny )

Rafe ( guard working for Sonny)

Ares

Time: current

Cast Notes: The time frame for when Liz was raped was in 1998 as on the show; when she was 15; there was a child conceived, but she miscarried at 5 & ½ months (girl's name was McKenzie); Cam is Ric's ( he is 8). For the purposes of my story they never found out who her attacker was. Carly and Elizabeth also tolerate each other for Jason's sake ( when they are in public). Liz and Alexis have become friends. She also is also friends with Emily & Georgie. She is closer to Georgie.

Bringing Together a Family

A/N: First off this fic is AH. For the purposes of this fic, the following things have been changed: certain characters that are on the show never came to the show in this fic; I killed off certain characters. For this fic, I changed Josselyn from Jax's daughter to Sonny's. For the purpose of this fic, Cam is Ric's not Zander's. Aiden is Lucky's but Jason considers him one of his boys. He also felt that McKenzie was his. I have changed the dates that things occurred. And Spencer is Emily's son. There is NO Sam. Jason and Sonny are still in the mob, but things are at peace with all rivals. Also story is being told from the view of the daughter that Liz lost who's a result of her mother's attack in 1998. She is watching as her younger brothers try fix their family and is rooting them on; there will be conversation between Kenzie and an angel named Nick who is with her. Also at the beginning when Cam is talking to his brother as well as Emily, there is sitter in the house, but the baby-sitter is not in the room with them. And Emily is always a frequent guest at her house even though Liz is not there. Also, Alan and Monica consider those three boys as their grandchildren.

I do not own these characters or ABC, or General Hospital. This fic is for entertainment purposes only.

A/N # 2 Thank you to for being my support, helping me tweak this work of fiction, and help in teaching how to do this.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

"Nick, my mom is so sad. I wish dad would realize what he's doing to our family" Kenzie told Nick, truly worried for her family. "But, I guess all I can do is watch over them in the hopes that someday someone or something brings them back together again. I mean, mom has loved dad for so long and he was always there when she needed him most. If only they could see how much they really need each other".

"I don't think you'll have to worry about your family for much longer, Kenzie." Nick says simply. "It looks like your brothers have a plan to fix the problem themselves."

"Nick, what are you talking about"? Kenzie asked, confused by the look on his face.

"What I'm talking about, Kenzie, is if you had just been watching you would have noticed that they have come up with a plan to bring your family together again." Nick told her. "Now shush, and watch your brothers in action".

"Okay, I know you both want daddy here with us as much as I do." Cameron says seriously. "And I have a plan to make that happen."

Looking at their brother with utter curiosity, Jake and Aiden listen as Cameron explains his plan.

"Mommy has us, yes, but she needs daddy too. Without him she just isn't happy." Cameron explains, making sure he still had their attention. "I just think that he needs to be reminded of how happy he was when we're all together. No matter how much he tries to deny it, he's unhappy without us. We just have to find a way to show him that we can be together."

"How?" Jake looks at him questioningly.

"We find some grownups to help us." Cameron shrugs, having thought it out his plan for a while now. "And I think I know who we can ask first."

Getting the phone from the charger, Cameron calls up the one person he knows can help them.

"Aunt Emily?" Cameron replies when she comes on the line.

"Cam is that you?" Emily questions, curious about why he was calling.

"Yes, it's me." he replies quickly. "Jake, Aiden and I need your help with something, but you need to promise not to tell mom."

"What is it Cam?"

"We'll tell you when you get here." he promises.

"Okay I'll be right there." Emily tells her nephew before ending the call.

As Emily drives over to see Cam and his brothers, she wonders could be wrong, if there was anything wrong. Her mind focusing on why the boys would need help her help with the condition that she doesn't tell Elizabeth.

"I guess, I am about to find", Emily said out load as she got out of her car and walks up to Elizabeth's front door.

Knocking on the door, Emily was taken by surprise when Cam yanks it open, ushering her inside.

"Good, you're here." Cameron says, shutting to door after he pulls her inside.

"What is going on Cam?" Emily looks from him to the two boys before focusing her attention on Cam after she's certain they aren't hurt.

"Come and sit down, Aunt Emily," Cam told her, showing her to the couch. "I promise you'll understand once I explain."

"Oh Nick, I hope their plan works." Kenzie says, staring down at them. "My family being together is all I've ever wanted."

"We will just have to wait and see Kenzie," Nick says with a soft smile. "We may not be able to help them, but there's no rule in Heaven about cheering them on."

Chapter One

"Aunt Emily, we need you to help us put our family back together".

"Daddy needs us, and we need him", Cam told his aunt hoping she would believe him. "I know that daddy is the one who pulled away, because he says it's not safe for us to be with him". "And we'd be happier without him; but we're not safer without him and not any happier when he's not with us", Cam told her with conviction.

"Mommy puts on a brave but we know that she not really happy, you can see it in her eyes how sad she is."

"You guys really miss your dad, don't you; Emily said concerned about her nephews? "Okay, I'll help you; But I don't think we're going to be able to pull this off on our own", Emily said to them realizing that they were going to need some help. "Cam, how would you feel if we asked you grandpa Alan and nana Monica to help too"?

"Aunt Emily, I think the more help we have, the better the chance that daddy will see that by staying away he's not protecting us, hurting us instead". "So call nana", Cam told his aunt; knowing that knowing that maybe now things would be put right.

So Emily got her cell and called her parents and asked if she and Cam could come over to talk to them. They said yes, and she and Cam then went to the Quartermaines' to talk to Monica and Alan about the plan that Cam had. When they arrived at the mansion, they went into the Library so that they could talk.

"Mom, dad; I am going to let Cam tell you reason we're here and then you can decide if you want to be a part of it or not. "Cam, go ahead sweetie", Emily told her nephew.

"Nana, grandpa; we need your help. We need you to help us get daddy back where he belongs".

"Cam, honey what are trying to tell us, Monica asked Cam concerned?

"Mommy is always sad and needs daddy, and so do we". "Mommy cries herself to sleep every night because she misses him so much". "She smiles, but we don't see it in her eyes like we used to when daddy was around". "But it is not just mommy that needs daddy, Jakie, Aiden and I need daddy too". "Will you help us", Cam asked his grandparents with hopeful eyes?

"Alan, I think we need to help our grandsons".

"We weren't a part of the Jason and Liz fan club for while either", he said feeling guilty about that. "Monica, I think that there are quite a few people, who need to be brought into this and help". "Seeing as they are part of what has kept them apart all these years".

"Nana, what do you mean"? "Are there people here who are keeping mommy & daddy apart", Cam asked quietly?

"Cam, sweetheart; let me explain". "There are some people here in Port Charles, who feel that, your mommy and daddy don't belong together", Monica explained to Cam, hoping that he understood what she was saying to him.

"But why, nana"? "Don't they see that mommy and daddy love each other"?

"I am not sure that they do Cam, but we are going to help your mom and dad no matter what okay"? "Okay". "Emily, can you take Cam into cook and let her know that he can have a cookie; while I talk to your father"?

"Okay mom, Cam let's go see cook about that cookie".

So, what do you want to do, Monica; Alan asked her?

"What we are going to do Alan, is call everyone together";

"I think that we need to let Cam speak his peace, and then you and I are going to get a hold them". "None of them are going to interfere this time", Monica told him.

"Alan, I want you to get on the phone and call: Sonny, Carly, Diane and Spinelli to meet you at Luke tonight at 8. Tell them that it is about Jason".

"And I will call: Nik, Audrey, Alexis & Shawn, Sarah & Steven, Luke & Lulu, Georgie and John; and have them meet me there at 8 as well". "Once Em, Cam and everyone else arrives we are going to let Cam tell them, what he told us". "Then, I'll have Em take Cam home and then, you and I are going to have a little talk with these people who feel that it's their job to make sure that Jason and Elizabeth are never together", Monica said to Alan.

" I'll do it as a conference call, Monica"; Alan said to her.

And so Alan called all the people he needed to call and they agreed to meet him at Luke's club at 8. Monica went and did the same, now all they could do was wait.

Chapter Two

So Emily and Cam went to Luke's to wait on everyone else. Emily just had to hope that this time all of them would listen to Cam and think with their hearts instead of their head, Emily thought to herself.

"Nick, if this doesn't work it's going to break Cam heart into pieces". "I hate to see my brothers go through that", Kenzie said to him, hoping with all her heart that this would work.

As Nick and Kenzie watched the scene below taking place at Luke's; everyone started to arrive. "Let the plan begin", Nick said to Kenzie.

"All of you are probably wondering why Alan and I called you here", Monica stated to the group at large. "The reason for you all being asked to be here is that we have a situation that needs to be rectified".

"Now, before all you start asking questions all at once; I need for you all to sit quietly and let who is about to speak do so, without any of you interrupting him", Monica told the group while eying them sternly.

"Cam, honey; go ahead"; Monica said to her grandson.

"I asked grandma and grandpa to get all of you here, because I need for you to help me do something for my parents", Cam said the group.

"I know that all of you know that my mom and dad love each other. And you also know that they love my brothers and me. But what you may not know is that mom misses dad all the time", Cam told everyone in the room.

"I have asked her why she's always sad, but she says we won't understand".

"That is why I asked grandma and grandpa for help. I need for all of you to help me get my family back together as one family unit; so that we all can be happy again", Cam told the group firmly.

"I found out from grandma and grandpa earlier today, that a lot of you don't want for my parents to be together. You want to keep dad away from us, AND I WILL NOT LET YOU!" Cam told them loudly.

"Good for you Cam, Kenzie cheered. You fight for mom and dad".

"Your brother has your mother's spunk", Nick told Kenzie grinning. "I have that same spunk to Nick", Kenzie told him laughing

Cam, darling. All I have ever wanted was for your mom and you boys to be happy, healthy, and safe. Your father just isn't safe, Audrey told her great grandson.

"How would you know Grams? You have always hated dad; you've never really gotten to know him, or seen all of us together as a happy family; or you wouldn't say things like that", Cam yelled at his grams clearly upset.

"Oh, Cam. They say that your grandchildren teach you things you may not know. Well they are right. I am sorry Cam. I am judging your dad for what he does instead of who he is."

"I am beginning to see that I was very, very wrong I have never really gotten to know your dad and I think that maybe now is the time to start", Audrey admitted to Cam as well as the group.

"And I have seen you together as a family Cam, and you all look very happy. I guess that I have been letting my head lead me instead of my heart where your mother and you kids are concerned. And for that I am truly sorry Cam", Audrey told him.

"Nick, I am glad that Cam called grams on that; he was right. I wanted to go down there and yell at her myself", Kenzie admitted to Nick.

"Kenzie, I think that all of this coming out was for the best", Nick told her.

"Cam, I guess that I just listened to your dad when he told me that it wasn't safe for him to be with you guys. I never questioned his reasoning, and I should have. I know that there are ways that he could protect his family".

"I have always thought of your mom as a very dear friend and for a while I lost sight of that over the years", Sonny told Cam guiltily.

"But, if you'll let me help; I would like to make that up to your mom and help you get your family back; and maybe get my friend back", Sonny said sincerely.

"Mom always had good things to say about you Sonny, and I know that she misses your friendship too", Cam said to Sonny with a smile. You can help

"Oh, hell no!" "You are not helping that little brat get his mother and Jason back together". "No way, No how", Carly told Sonny yelling at him.

"You are a witch and a very mean lady". "You are always yelling at my mom and calling her names". "What did she ever do to you?, Cam asked Carly angrily.

"Your mother is always taking Jason away from me and MY Children", Carly told Cam snidely.

"Well you and your kids are not the only important people in dad's life". "He has enough love for all of us". "You are a very sad and mean lady who thinks that dad can only spend time with you", Cam told Carly.

"You are not going to get in mom and dad's way anymore, I WON'T LET YOU", Cam told her with authority. "So bug off!"

And so, Carly storms out of Luke's.

Unbeknownst to all gathered at Luke's, Carly starts to put a plan into action.

"Go Cam! Go Cam! Go Cam!" Kenzie shouts to the heavens.

"I told ya, he's got spunk", Nick told her laughing.

"Well, I guess I'm next", Alan stated.

"When I found out all those years ago that your mom and dad were together Cam, I was scared". "Not for your dad, but for your mom". "She had been through so much in her young life that I thought that she would be hurt, by Jason or his chosen profession"; Alan told Cam.

"But whenever I saw your parents together, your dad always protected your mom fiercely". "And he is happiest with your mom", Alan said to Cam smiling.

"Cam, I have always felt that your mom was the best person in the world for your dad, but for a while I felt like your grandpa did". "But when she gave your grandpa and I back a relationship with your dad, I knew for sure". "And she also gave us you and your younger brothers", Monica said to her grandson lovingly.

"Cam, I know how much you want your family to be together". "I'm sorry that you couldn't come to me about this sooner". "I guess that I have really failed as an Aunt". "We all got caught up in our own lives, that we just weren't paying any attention", Emily said apologetically.

"Cam, I would like to say that I am truly sorry. I saw what your mom was going through, and I guess I thought she would deal with it and be okay". "But now, I know that helping you get your family back is what she needs"; "So I want to help, if you'll let me", Nik told Cam sincerely.

"Oh Cam, sweetie". "I have always known the love that your mom and dad have for each other". "And I have told your dad over and over, that there are no guarantees in life, but he is always so stubborn that he won't listen", Alexis said softly to her friend's little boy.

"Your mom deserves the happiness that your dad brings her, so I'll help", Alexis said to Cam smiling.

"If this plan works, I shall have 3 more grandsons to mold to run ELQ", Edward said happily.

No you won't you crazy old man"!

"My brothers and I will not do what you want us to grow up to do"! "We will do whatever we want to do when we grow up, so just go sit down and shut up!;" Cam told him firmly.

"Mom and dad were right about you!" "You have a one track mind", Cam said looking proud of standing up for himself and his brothers.

"Okay little buddy", Shawn said. "It's my turn". "Your mom is a very loving person".

"She accepted me for who I was", worts, faults and all". "Every person on this earth is sent a soul mate, some we don't know but are meant to find". "Your mom's soul mate is your dad". "And you are very brave to take on this town and the people in it, to save your family", Shawn told Cam proudly.

"Has your mom told you about your older sister who died before you were born", Cam? Shawn asked.

"She did Uncle Shawn", Cam told him sadly.

"Well buddy, your sister would be very proud, and is most likely cheering you on"; Shawn said with a grin.

"So you keep on fighting for your family".

"Cam, Jason is NOT YOUR DAD; Lucky IS", Sarah said loudly and angrily.

"SHUT UP, Aunt Sarah", Cam yelled at Sarah.

"Lucky is not our dad". "If he was OUR dad, he would have stayed and wanted my brothers and I in his life; BUT No, were not important", Cam said glaring at his aunt.

Since I know you are not going t help, you might as well leave Aunt Sarah; you have made your position know to all of us, Cam said.

"And so Sarah storms out". "No believing that her nephew would yell at her".

"Oh Nick, he sure told Aunt Sarah where to go".

"I have watched over the years, as she has felt that it was her god given right to have all the good things that mom had for herself".

"She has always gotten away with hurting mom over the years, and I am glad that Cam called her on it".

"I can say with absolute certainty that I don't like her", Kenzie said with disdain.

"She's not a very happy person, is she"? Nick said observing the scene below.

I….. Steven started to say. Uncle Steve, if you're gonna be a problem like Aunt Sarah; don't bother even saying anything, Cam told his uncle sadly.

"Why is everyone so dead set against my brothers and I; having both of our parents in one house, under one roof with US", Cam asked starting to cry.

"Cam, I am not against your mom and dad". "At first, I couldn't see past the profession that your dad chose, but I came to see your dad as very loyal; and I know that he is a really good person". "And I'll help you any way I can", Steven said comforting his nephew.

"Little cowboy, I am so sorry about Luck never being there". "And I am sorry about what he put you boys and your mom through", Luke told Cam.

"I'll help you fix it however I can", Like told Cam.

"Cam, that thug is not your dad"! "You know that Lucky IS your dad", Lulu said angrily.

"Oh, just shut up, Aunt Lulu". "You seem to think that I am deaf dumb, but I know for a fact that Lucky is not Jakie's dad", Cam shouted at Lulu.

"Lucky would rather go and fool around with Maxie, Sam, or Siobhan than be with us". "The only time he wants to be with my brothers or I is when mom is a part of the package, otherwise we don't matter", Cam told Lulu matter of factly.

"But with mom, all he knows how to do is call her names, yell at her, and blame her for all of his problems".

"Mom is not to blame for the way his life has turned out", Cam told Lulu loudly.

"Cam, little man", Diane said to cam endearingly.

I will help you with whatever you need. I have always liked your mom. She is a very brave and strong woman, kind of like me. And she got the worst part of the deal, along with you boys, Diane told Cam.

"That Lulu sure needs a wake-up call when it comes to her brother".

"She has rose colored glassed glues to her face, and is blind to anything not for Lucky", Nick said to Kenzie.

"As I have watched over the years Nick, I have seen her at her worst as well as Lucky".

"Neither one of them has ever had to Grow up". "They both have this idea that the world revolves around them, and that the world should, bow at their feet"; Kenzie told Nick, disgusted at Lucky and Lulu's behavior.

"Little Dude, your dad really does love you and your brothers"; Spinelli told Cam in his weird way.

"I have tried and tried to show your dad that he needs to stop with the white knight way of doing things".

"I have seen him over the course of the past months and I have seen that he is really scared that his Fair Elizabeth and his little knights will be hurt by the dark evil doers that are his enemies in this life".

"Cam, your dad and I have gotten to be friends".

"I have seen him with your mom, and I can tell that he loves her and he loves you and your brothers". "I'm not quite sure what has kept your family apart, but I am willing to help you in any way I can".

"You know that Georgie and I would do anything for you boys and your mom", John told Cam.

"Cam, I know how hard this is for you and your brothers", Georgie said lovingly.

"I know what it's like growing up without both parents". "For so long is was just my sister, myself and our mom". "But then when mom married Mac, I started to see that it was better to have two parents".

"You deserve to have your parents with you", Cam. "So I am in", Georgie told him with a grin.

"Cam, Jeff asked? "What are you doing her grandpa Jeff"? "You have never been her for us before; so why now"? Cam demanded to know.

"I have made a lot of mistakes Cam". "One was not being there for you, your brothers and your mom". "Maybe if I had, I could have convinced your dad to stay", Jeff told his grandson.

"But, I am here now". "I want you, your brothers and your mom to be happy". "Will you let me help"? Jeff asked Cam.

"Okay grandpa", Cam said.

Seeing and hearing everyone made Edward realize that he needed to make one thing absolutely clear to all those against his grandson and Liz.

"I want all of you to listen and listen well". "I will not allow anyone to ruin this for Cam or his family". "Anyone doing so will answer to me, is that understood"? Edward stated sternly.

YES, they all agreed.

"Now, that is settled"; "what do we do first Cam"? Edward asked his great grandson.

Chapter 3

"Um, guys"? "I think we may have trouble from more than just Carly", Shawn stated frowning.

"What do you mean Shawn", Alexis asked looking at her husband.

"I mean that Sarah and Lulu just burned rubber out of here and seeing as they don't like Jason, they could cause trouble too".

"Nick, I think Carly is going to try to do something really nasty to mom", Kenzie said worried about her family.

"I think you're right Kenzie, Kick said to her.

"I think that she will do anything to keep your mom and Jason apart". "Does she not realize though that if she does something that it will come back to bite her"?

"Everyone I just got off the phone with Johnny", Sonny sates to the group. "He says that he will watch Carly, but until she actually does what she is planning, that we won't know what it is".

"First we need to get my mom and dad in the same room, and show them that they are stronger together than they are apart and that we are safer as a family, instead of apart", Cam told the group.

"But that is where I run into a wall, as I can never get them in the same room", Cam said quietly.

"Cam, I have an idea", Luke said to Cam.

"We will have Diane call Jason and have him meet her here, stating that she has some important things to tell him; have him be here in say 4 hours"? "And I'll call Liz and tell her that I need to speak to her in regards to Lucky; having her meet me here at the same time", Luke said to the group seeing his idea come to fruition.

"Once they get here I think that you Cam, should sit them down and tell them exactly how you and your brothers feel about your family not being complete, Diane said to Cam".

"I am going to have to post guards at all exits or Jason will leave and he may yet, do exactly that". "He is so stubborn sometimes"; Sonny stated, "But I will post them".

"Okay Luke and Diane, let's do it"; Cam told them.

Meanwhile across town, Carly has started plotting a way to stop what the group at Luke's is trying to accomplish. She is going to do it so that she has Jason all to herself again.

So, Diane called Jason and told him that see needed to tell him so important info; but that it had to be in person, and he agreed to meet her at Like's in 4 hours. And Luke did the same with Liz and got her to agree to come too.

"Okay little cowboy, now it is up to you and us grownups to make this work", Luke told Cam.

"Nick, I really hope that mom and dad listen to Cam", Kenzie said.

4 hours Later Luke's:

Jason arrived to speak with Diane just as Liz arrived to speak with Luke.

"What are you here for Elizabeth", Jason asked questionly?

"Luke called me for something and said that it was really important", Liz told him.

"Luke, Diane; what are we doing here"? "And why are all you here"? Jason and Liz demanded to know.

"You and Liz are here Jason; because you seem to be blind to the needs of your children and their mother; and you are blantely ignoring your family", Diane stated rather honestly.

"And you are blind to the damage that you are causing to your children, so we are intervening on their behalf", Diane stated.

"Liz, just so you know this is mainly to confront Jason, so you can just sit and listen, Cam may involve you later", Diane said to Liz.

"Jason you need to hear some truths, from not only your oldest son; but the others in this room as well". "So you will sit down and be quiet and we will start", Diane ordered Jason.

"Go ahead Cam", Diane urged him.

"Mom, please know that I am not doing this to be selfish". "I am doing this, because we need dad and no one else will do this for us", Cam said to his mom.

"Dad, I know that you are probably really mad at me and the others in this room for bringing you here for the wrong reason, but it was the only way that we could think of to get through to you, as well as the only way that I thought that you would listen to what I have to say", Cam said to his dad.

"I know that you say that you can't be with us because it isn't SAFE, but life is not safe". "The world is not safe". "You need to stop with the safe act, because I don't buy it anymore", Cam shouted at his dad.

"Honey, your dad is just trying to protect us", Liz said to her son.

"Mom, just stop defending him and what he does". "I have had enough of you and every-one else saying that dad is doing it to protect us". "I have realized that it is al just a big load of crap", Cam said glaring at his dad.

"Dad, I love you; but I guess you don't love us, because if you did, your actions would show that but your actions don't show that", Cam stated flatly.

"Everyone else is always more important that Aiden, Jake, mom and I". "You always go running when it's Sonny, Carly, Spinelli or anyone else".

"BUT WE DON"T COUNT", Cam yelled.

"Cameron Alexander Webber, that is enough!", Liz told her son sternly.

"No mom, I am no longer going to let him, or anyone else stop us from having the family we deserve!", Cam stated to the room to make his point.

"Dad either is blind or just doesn't care, because if he had seen or cared; he would have known about the pain that he causes whenever he chooses others over US!", Cam said before running to his grams with tears in his eyes.

"Jason, its time you man up and start putting your family first, because Lucky sure as Heckle won't"; Luke told Jason.

Across town, Lulu calls Carly.

"Carly, I know that you are planning to stop this, and I want in;" Lulu stated with a smirk on her face.

"Okay Lulu, you're in", Carly told her.

Lulu hung up with Carly, then said to herself: "Now I can give Jake back to Lucky, where he belongs".

Back Like's:

"Jason, I know that I have always been a cheerleader for Lucky; but after hearing your son fight for his family, I realized that I have been hindering my grand-daughters happiness as well as my great-grandsons happiness"; Audrey admitted to him.

All I ask is that you think before you set your mind against being with your family.

"Jason, I know that you have told me that what you've done; was done to keep your family safe". "But have not learned anything over these last several years"? "LIFE ISN'T SAFE!", Diane told him.

"Your children deserve to have you there for them when they need you, and Elizabeth needs you as well"; "Can't you see that?", Diane asked Jason.

"Jason, man". "You deserve to be happy too". "You also have the right to have a family too". "And you do have one, a family that is; Elizabeth and the boys".

"When Cam told us that we were keeping his family apart, I finally had to admit to myself that I have been do just that all these years". "And I am truly sorry for my part in that", Sonny said to Jason as well as Elizabeth.

"Jason, you and I both know what the worst parts of this life can do to family"; "But you can't let the life take over your life or you'll end up like Trevor or my father".

"Trevor and my father made the life more important than family, and it cost them their families". "Don't let it cost you yours"; John told Jason.

"Jason, I know that you and I are not close; but please just let me say this okay"? "I love you", Alan told his son.

"I wish that all of my children could be happy, but that is not a wish that I got". "AJ was never happy, and Skye has tried numerous times without success". "But Jason, please allow yourself happiness"; Alan pleaded with his son.

"Jason, I know that you and I only know each other through your boys". "But I know a little about growing up with only one parent, actually I know what's it like to grow up without both parents around". "It's not fun, happy or otherwise".

"Yes, Mac raised Maxie and me very well". "But it wasn't the same". "Maxie and I needed our parents more than anything, but they were never there". "Because their adventures and the life were more important than we were", Georgie told him adamantly.

"So please, for Cam, Jake and Aiden's sakes please choose them"; Georgie asked Jason.

"Jase, you know that I love you right"; Emily asked her brother?

"I know that you feel like this is the only way to protect your family; but you're wrong". "I know that you love your family, but staying away is not the answer to the problem". "And I know that you feel responsible for everyone's safety, but you need to start living life for yourself, and not others". "Live for what you want and need and not what the rest of us want or need to do or be".

"Choose Elizabeth and the boys", Emily pleaded with Jason.

"Jason, I love you and even though you don't remember it, you're still my son"; Monica told him.

"I know that you feel the need to protect all of us from the life you lead, but your family is more important. Elizabeth, Cam, Jake and Aiden are more important than this life you lead", Monica told her son.

"Jason, I too know what it is like to grow up without one parent". "You may not know or remember this, but my mom was not around when I was Cam's age". "And I grew up feeling like she didn't want me"; Nik told Jason.

"Jason, you know about my past". "You know that my mother was murdered, so I can see this from your point of view, but there are some things that you're not seeing". "I think that you need to start seeing things from your children's eyes".

"Growing up without my mother was very hard, especially when I needed her most, at the most important times in my life", Alexis honestly told Jason.

"Jason, the reason that I am a part of this plan, is that I don't want you to live with the regret that I live with about not being there for your father and aunt Tracy". "So I guess that it is my way of trying to make penance for that by trying to help you keep your family, Edward stated to his grandson".

"Jason, for a very long time I never knew who my father was, so please don't make the same mistake that our parents did", Steven stated.

"I am not a model parent by any means, but I am trying now with Lulu". "Please don't make the same mistakes that us old people have made over the years", Luke asked of Jason.

"Stonecold, you are the closest thing to family that I have". "And I don't want see you lose the other family that you have, and you know that I mean Elizabeth, Cam, Jake and Aiden". "Please choose your family over this life"; Spinelli told his mentor and friend.

"Everyone", Jason stated. "I know that you all care, but I just can't!"

After having his say, Jason walked away leaving the others in shock; Elizabeth in tears and Cam heartbroken, hurt and angry.

Chapter 4

Unaware of the guards on the exits, Jason proceeded to attempt to leave. No knowing that the standing orders to all the guards were that he not to be permitted to leave.

"Mr. Morgan, I can't allow you to leave", the guard at the front entrance informed him.

"Can't allow me to leave"? "Who gave you that order", Jason asked angrily.

"I am leaving, whether I am permitted or not", Jason informed the guard with his usual: "Don't mess with me" look.

Well, needless to say, the guard tried to keep him there as ordered. But Jason clobbered the guard with a right hook that dropped him instantly. And in the next instant Jason was gone.

Sonny hearing Jason's motorcycle leaving the parking lot, he went to check on his guard. When he arrived the guard was just coming to.

"I'm sorry boss, he has one heckle of a right hook"; the guard said to Sonny.

"That's fine, Tony. I didn't think you'd be able to hold him for long, he is just so stubborn"; Sonny said to Tony.

Meanwhile Across Town:

"Hello Mrs. Jax, how lovely it is to make your acquaintance"; Mr. Putin stated to Carly.

"I know that you're wondering how I got your name and contact info Mr. Putin", Carly said to him.

:Yes, I was wondering just that Mrs. Jax". "I am also wondering just why you would want to contact me", he said looking quizzically at Carly.

"I contacted you because I have a problem that I need eliminated Mr. Putin, and I was told by Lorenzo Alcazar that you were a person who could help eliminate problems", Carly said matter of factly.

Back Luke's:

Elizabeth was trying to come to terms with what had just happened. She wasn't angry at Cam for his plan; his heart was in the right place.

She knew that Cam had done this for her, his brothers; not just for himself. He was not a selfish child, unlike his biological father.

Now, she had to figure out what was the best course of action for herself and her boys and do it. It was her responsibility to protect the boys.

"Oh, Nick". "I wish I could go down there and kick Jason's stubborn butt". "He broke Cam's heart, and I don't know if Cam will be able to forgive him".

"And he made mom cry, for that alone he needs a real good butt kicking". "No-one make my mom cry", Kenzie said with pain and anger flaring in her eyes.

"Kenzie, your mom will get through this". "She now has a very large support system to help her". "But I don't think that Cam is going to give up and neither is your mom".

"As for Cam being able to forgive Jason, it may take time but he will; because he has your mother's heart".

And, I agree about Jason's butt kicking. I wonder who will take it upon themselves to do just that? Because I don't think the group down there is going to just let this whole thing go, Nick told Kenzie sympathetically.

In a Back Corner Luke's:

{These conversations will be in whispers}

Everyone, Jeff started out. I will not let this end here. I am going to do everything in my power to help my daughter and grandsons; even if it means taking on Carly, Lulu, my daughter Sarah and anyone else in this world, then I'll do it; Jeff stated emphatically.

"Dr. Webber, I want in". "Liz is my friend, and I love those boys as well". "I think of Liz as a surrogate sister, so I'll do what I can to help", Georgie said with a small smile.

"I'll help as well", John said. "Someone needs to help Jason se, that this life is not everything". "I have seen others in this life have family and make it work, Jason is good at making things work"; John stated calmly.

"Dr. World Traveler, I would be most honored to help reunite Stone-cold with his Fair Elizabeth and progeny", Spinelli stated happily.

"I fear that Stone-cold might be truly unaware of the damage that he is inflicting on his family".

"Jeff, I may not have approved of your abandoning Liz years ago, but I am willing to let it die here and now; in favor of helping Liz and those boys", Luke told Jeff.

"Dad, I'm in". "I just can't sit and watch Liz and my nephews be sad and hurt, especially when I can do something to help"; Steven stated to his father.

"I am willing to help Liz and those boys in any way I can Dr. Webber", Shawn said.

"Jeff, count me in; my grandson won't know what hit him", Edward told Jeff.

"Jeff, I'll help in any legal way I can". "Liz needs to know that she has people she can turn to", Alexis stated.

"Jeff, we'll help however we can", Nik and Emily both said.

"My brother needs to have his head examined if he walks away from them", Emily stated grimly.

"Jeff, unfortunately my daughter is right; the life has given Jason a jaded and warped version of how things should be". "We need to show him that there are other ways", Monica said to Jeff.

"I'm in", Alan said.

"I know that in a lot of ways I am partly responsible for this mess". "I want to try and help fix it", Sonny said politely.

"Jeff, I will help facilitate whatever I can", Diane said.

"Jeff, you know that I will help". "I have been against Jason and Liz, and I have been a part of the problem as well". "Now it is time to fix it; anyway we can", Audrey stated.

Meanwhile Lulu and Sarah's Apartments respectively:

"I need to come up with a plan of my own, so that if Carly's plan didn't work; Lucky will still get back what is rightfully his": Lulu stated with an evil grin on her face.

"Once Carly puts her plan into action, Liz and the boys will no longer be in my way of having Jason": Sarah said to herself laughing.

Knowing that Carly and Lulu would do all her dirty work for her, Sarah sat down and relaxed with her favorite movie: Single White Female.

Jax Residence:

"What is the problem", Mr. Putin asked.

"My problem is Jake Spencer" (Jason would not allowed name change for safety reasons), Carly stated hatefully.

"I don't care how the problem is taken care of, as long as it is taken care of soon". "I don't want to know any details, just let me know when it is done"; Carly said coldly.

A/N: There will be reference to offer of job, out of state from an old friend of Liz's.

Chapter 5

Morgan Penthouse 1 hour later:

Jason storms in after coming back from a ride still peeved at what took place at Luke's.

"Does no one understand the lengths I have had to endure to stay away from Liz and the boys, so that they can keep living and have a normal life", he asked the empty living room.

I want to be in their lives but if I am they won't have that normal life, so I can't be in their lives; Jason said with pain and tears in his eyes.

Unbeknownst to Nick and Kenzie, there was someone else with a very large stake in Jason and Liz being together. This person wanted Jason happy as well, and she knew that even though it was against Heaven's rules; she was going to have to intervene on her grandson's behalf.

Even in death, when Lila set her mind to do something; that something got done come heckle or high-water. Even if she had to do it herself, it would happen. She knew she was going to have to scare some sense into her grandson, but she felt it was the only way he was going to see the truth.

So she floated away to put her plan into motion. She would make penance for her infractions at a later date. And she would be guilty of quite a few infractions before all was said and done.

Back Luke's:

"Mom, I am sorry". "I didn't do any of this to hurt you, but I felt it was the only way"; Cam said through his tears.

"Cam honey, I know". "Let's go home". "We have had enough drama for the day". "We'll go home and the four of us will have movie night", Liz said quietly.

"Okay mom", Cam said and let it go for the time being.

But thinking to himself he said, "dad; you think that I am going to just give up"? "Well you're wrong"!

So Liz and Cam went home, and although the boys watched Toy Story and Monsters Inc; Liz was busy in thought about what to do now.

Elizabeth's House:

She was beginning to realize that her boys were hurting. That being in Port Charles, and having to see their dad from afar wasn't good for them. Maybe it was time to make a fresh start somewhere else.

And that fresh start just might be taking the job offer. Her old friend, Kyle Shepherd, offered her a position at Seattle Grace Hospital. It would mean moving her and the boys out of state, but that might be for the best for all concerned, she thought to herself.

Yes, granted, they wouldn't see those they loved as often; but in their favor, they wouldn't have to see Jason daily.

So Liz decided to call Kyle, and see if she and the boys could fly out for a visit. So she goes to the kitchen to make the call.

Via phone call to Doctor Kyle Shepherd:

"Kyle, it's Liz".

"Liz, it's so good to hear from you"; Kyle stated.

"Kyle, I'd like to fly out with the boys", Elizabeth said quickly.

"Sure, we would love to see you and the boys, but are you coming just to visit"? "Or is there another reason", Kyle asked her worry for his friend.

"Yes, there is another reason, I would like to come and discuss that job offer, if it's still on the table"? Liz stated hopefully.

"Yes, Liz". "It's still on the table". "When would you like to come? Kyle asked her.

"I would like to fly out, let's see; today is Monday". "So I would like to fly out Wednesday morning, and I would like to hypothetically find out about schools, and doctors for the boys". "I would like to also maybe look at property and such, Liz told him".

"That will be fine, Liz". "Call me with the flight details and I meet your flight", Kyle told her.

"Okay Kyle, we'll see you on Wednesday"; Liz said to Kyle then hung up.

Seattle Washington:

Dr. Kyle Shepherd Home:

"Well, how bout that"; Kyle said to his wife Teri?

"How bout what"? She asked her husband

"Liz and the boys are coming on Wednesday", Kyle told her.

"She wants to talk about the job".

"I thought that she'd decided not to take it, citing not wanting to be away from her family or leave Audrey", Teri stated to Kyle.

"I think that something has happened". "She sounded defeated". "Sounds like she's changed her mind, she wants to talk about things such as: where they might live, what school Cam would go to and the like"; Kyle told his wife.

Elizabeth's House:

After finishing the call to Kyle, she returned to the living room.

"Okay Cam, Jake time for baths and bedtime", she said as she picked up Aiden and then turning off the TV.

"We need to go upstairs and do some things before bedtime", she said as they climbed the stairs.

"What things mom", Cam asked as they continued to climb the stairs?

"Well Cam, we are going on a trip". "So we need to get you, Jake and Aiden packed as we are leaving on Wednesday morning"; she explained to the boys.

"Where are we goin mama", Jake asked curious?

"We are going to visit an old friend of mommy's", Jake.

"Who mom", Cam asked her?

"Do you remember Doctor Kyle", Cam?

"Yes, I remember him". "He is so cool", Cam stated with a grin. He liked mommy's friend doctor Kyle.

"Well, that is who we are going to go visit; so let's get you boys packed", she stated relived that Cam didn't put up a fuss.

So she helped Cam and Jake pack, then went to pack for Aiden. After that, they had their baths, a story and were ready for bed.

Liz closed the boys' door took Aiden and laid him down for the night, he was already fast asleep. Then she went to pack.

After she was finished packing; returning to the kitchen to call everyone to let them know about the trip. They'd be gone for about a week.

First she called Audrey, letting her know that she and the boys would be out of town. That they would be careful while traveling, and lastly, that she loved her.

Then she called her dad. She needed to make arrangements for him to feed Cam's fish, and to ask for a ride to the airport. He agreed and told her to stay safe.

For all his mistakes, she still loved her dad.

She had the week off, but she still let Alan and Monica know that they would be gone. She told them that she would bring the boys by when they got back.

Lastly she called Emily. Telling her that she would be gone for a week, and she would she her upon returning to town.

Liz, you just enjoy your visit. Nik and I will come by after you get back. Tell the boys that we love them, Emily stated.

So, after finishing her calls, Liz went up to bed.

Tuesday went by in a blur, as Elizabeth prepped the house for their departure.

She and the boys spent the remainder of the day doing family things.

Wednesday Morning Elizabeth's:

Liz got the boys up and dressed for the day, then took the downstairs for breakfast.

While the boys were eating she went and got herself and Aiden ready.

Next, she placed the luggage by the door. Her dad was driving them to the airport in 20 minutes and he would be here soon.

15 minutes later, she had the boys cleaned up, and in their coats. Her dad had just pulled up outside, so it was time to go.

Port Charles Airport:

"Flight 221 to Seattle is ready for boarding". "All passengers can now board, please have your ticket ready".

"Well Cam, Jake; let's go". "Tell grandpa "see you later", Liz told the boys.

"See you later grandpa Jeff". "Ya, see later grandpaw eff"; both Can and Jake said in unison.

Liz was thinking that this was going to be a very big first for the boys. They hadn't ever flown before, at least not that they remembered; boy oh boy, would this be interesting.

Chapter end note: flight would be uneventful, and take about 5 hours. We will next join story when they land.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 6

Seattle International Airport:

Kyle was waiting at the gate as the plane landed. Now he just had to wait as they disembarked.

10 minutes later, Liz was hugging Kyle and introducing him to the boys. "Cam, Jake; this is mommy's old friend doctor Kyle. Can you say hi"? Liz asked of the boys.

Hi, they both said together.

"Nice to meet you again, doctor Kyle", Cam said politely.

"Do you have somewhere to stay Liz", Kyle asked as they went to gather their luggage?

"We are staying at the Seattle B & B, do you know where it is"? Liz asked him.

"Yes, I'll take you to drop off your stuff; then you are having dinner with my family", he told her. "And Jenny will babysit so that we can talk".

"How is your sister, Liz asked Kyle"? "Last time I saw her; she was just starting college", Liz stated.

"She is doing great, she is taking a year off, then it will back to the grindstone". "She is going for her teaching degree", Kyle stated.

So they dropped off their things, then returned to the Shepherd home for dinner and chatting.

Later that evening:

"So what is exactly is this job offer, and what would the responsibilities be", Liz asked?

"Well, you would be working in the Pediatric wing with me. I would be your boss, and your responsibilities would basically be the same one that you have now, the only difference being you would be working the children instead of adults for patients"; Kyle told her.

"Can I have some time to think about it? I would like to get some property listings, so that if I say yes; I can look for a place for us to live". "I also need info for Cam's schooling, a pediatrician for the boys, as well as daycare", Liz said calmly.

"I can answer the daycare question right now". "The hospital has a daycare on campus for employees", Kyle told her with a smile.

"I would the boys' pediatrician, so you won't have to worry about finding a new one". "My practice is on the hospital campus", Kyle told her; his grin getting bigger.

He really wanted her to say yes, he missed his old friend. He used to see her every day, while growing up in Colorado. They lived next door to each other. Now he hardly ever saw her, and he wanted that to change.

Just at that moment, Kyle twin boys walked into the room. And that's when Liz had an idea.

"Kyle, let's introduce Dylan and Christopher to Cam"; Liz suggested. She hoped that the three of them became fast friends, Cam needed that.

Since hearing the pertaining info from Kyle, she was really leaning towards taking the offer. It would be a step-up job-wise for her career, but good for the boys as well.

And she would bet that Kyle would know of some boys, Jake's age that he could make friends with as well.

"Cam, sweetie". "Can you come here for a minute", Liz asked her son. He was watching the Cat in the Hat carton with Jake in Kyle's living room.

A minute later, Cam arrived and was introduced to Dylan and Christopher. After the intro, the three then took off to go play.

Thursday- Sunday, Seattle Washington:

Liz and the boys met Kyle and his family for breakfast, then left the kids with his sister, who would be babysitting the boys Kyle's house.

"Let's go get that info you wanted on the local schools", Kyle suggested.

So Liz and Kyle left Jenny in charge of the boys, and went to look at schools.

After that, Kyle play tour guide and showed Liz and the boys around Seattle, them taking in the various attractions that Seattle had to offer.

Kyle took them to the Point Defiance Zoo and Aquarium, The Giant Shoe Museum, Seattle Children's Museum, Wild Waves Theme Park.

He took Liz to some evening shows and a couple of movies. He also took Liz the Seattle Art Museum.

Monday Night B & B:

The boys had an eventful few days, so Liza gave them their baths and put them to bed. They were so tired, they were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

Kyle's daughter, Taylor, who was Aiden's age; had become fast friends with Aiden.

Jake had even made a new friend. Kyle's neighbor's son; Whit was Jake's age and they too became fast friends.

Liz was happy that her boys had made some new friends, which had been especially good for Cam, who was starting to get over what had happened Luke's before they had come on this trip.

She had made some new friends as well, after meeting some of the fellow nurses that she might be working with if she took the job.

As she was lying there in bed thinking about all f it, she realized what she wanted to do for herself; as well as for her boys. Now it was time to tell Kyle what she had decided.

Calling Kyle, she hoped that he was not already in bed.

"Hello", Kyle said.

"Kyle", its Liz. "I've made my decision and I wanted to tell you now".

"What did you decide", he asked her?

"I've decided to take the job", Liz told him.

"Good, I'll run to the hospital and grab all the paperwork". "You can fill it all out and sign before I run you guys to the airport in the morning", Kyle stated.

"See you tomorrow at 8am", Liz said then hung up. Then she went and wrote down the realtor's number, so that she could call her in the morning. She wanted to make an offer on the house that she and Kyle had see on Friday.

Right then she had also made the decision not to tell people in Port Charles of the move until everything was final, that way there would be no going back.

Tuesday Morning Realtor's Office:

"Okay Miss Webber". "The seller is going to accept your offer, and is on his way with the paperwork as well as the keys". "You can take possession of the house now", the realtor informed her.

2 hours later, Liz and the boys were on the flight back to PC. With new friends, new job, and new house; Liz and the boys' futures were looking bright.

Chapter End Note: Some of the places mentioned are real, I used them for artistic purposes.

Chapter 7

"Nick, I hope that mom knows what she is doing"; Kenzie said to Nick.

Kenzie, I think your mom is doing what is best for her and your brothers. She is not being selfish like a lot of the other people involved in this, Nick said.

Lilia had been watching and listening to Nick and Kenzie from a distance. At first she had not wanted to reveal herself or her plan, but she now felt that she was going to need some help in making her grandson realize what he possible had to lose; if he continued to stay away from Liz and the boys.

"Kenzie, my dear; I have a proposition for you"; Lila said hoping it would all work out.

"Miss Lila, haven't seen you around in a while"; Nick said, knowing she was up to something.

"Oh, Nick you know me". "I live to float in the background", Lila said knowing now that she would have to involve him in things as well.

He now knew, she was really up to something. If she didn't let him help, he might tattle on her.

Lulu's Apartment:

Lulu had been thinking of a plan to get Lucky what he wanted most, his children. And Lulu finally realized that the only way that was going t happen was if Liz was no longer a problem. Lulu knew that Liz had no plans to ever forgive Lucky for his affairs, or ever take him back. Then Lucky had to go and marry Siobhan, which further wrecked his chances. He just didn't know how to think with his head. So Lulu was going to have to do this for him.

So, she finally decided on her plan, she was going to have to take Elizabeth out of the equation. She had loved Liz, but as times changed, her feelings of obligations changes as well.

Now, she would need to do two things. She needed to find someone who would be able to get rid of Elizabeth for her, and she needed to get Lucky to come back to PC.

So she went to call the number that she had found years ago, while snooping in the desk in Nik's study. All that was on the piece of paper she had found was, Cassadine facilitator and the international phone number. This person should be able to get her in touch with someone who could help her, of course for a price.

Via phone call to Cassadine go between:

"Yes, I need help with a problem". "I am willing to pay for services rendered, Lulu said into the phone".

The person on the other end told her they would be in touch and hung up.

So now all Lulu could do was wait for the call that would change all their lives forever.

Later that evening:

Lulu was at home when her phone rang, the display saying unknown caller. So she answers.

"Hello", Lulu said.

"Is this Lulu Spencer"? The person on the other end asked.

"Yes, this is she".

"I was contacted by the person that you called earlier today asking for help", he said.

"Yes, I would like to hire you to do a job for me", Lulu told him. "When can we meet"?

"A meeting will not be possible". "But I need you to email me all of the pertaining info, at that time I will email back a reply: stating if I will take the job, my fee and where you can wire the fee"; he told her.

"The email address is: roadrunner2456 ", he told her and then hung up.

Unbeknownst to Lulu, the email she would send would be bouncing from email account to email account until it reached it true recipient.

So Lulu went home, and emailed that man all the info that he would need to get rid of Elizabeth. She decided that once Elizabeth was dead, she would then get Lucky to come home, figuring that if he came home now, some people would become suspicious.

4 Hours Later in Washington DC:

Lt. Joey Grant opened up his yahoo account, for the undercover assignment that he was currently on. The assignment was to discover who was killing people under the guise of being ordered by someone named Helena Cassadine.

He knew that the Cassadine woman happened to be in a prison in Russia, for crimes against the state, as the called crimes against the government. He also knew that she was not allowed to contact anyone, so she could not be giving any orders to anyone. His bosses knew that as well, so that was the reason that he was posing as a gun for hire, employed by Helena.

He opened up the email from one Lulu Spencer and read the email. He was curious as to why this woman would want Elizabeth Webber dead, and what she hoped to gain from it.

He then emailed her back, letting her know that he was going to take the job, what the fake fee was and where to transfer the funds. Then he called his supervisor and asked that they find out what calls a Lulu Spencer had made from her phone number, then asked that all callers be picked up quietly; of course.

He was going to Port Charles, New York and he was going to get to the bottom of this case.

Meanwhile back in Port Charles:

Carly had no clue about who Mr. Putin really was. And that was in his favor.

When in actuality, Mr. Putin was in fact really FBI Special Agent Sam Cullen. His assignment was to try and get an in with the Corinthos Organization and offer them a deal, help the FBI take down drug smugglers, and they would not be prosecuted for any drugs they were found holding.

As far as Sam was concerned, it was a very good deal. But he was unsure as to if they would take it. He was playing the part of Putin, because his superiors felt that it was the best way to get a meeting with Sonny.

Sam would not be getting rid of anyone, but he may end up arresting Carly for hiring the hit. He would need to talk to his boss about that. They couldn't believe that she had contacted the number that Lorenzo had given her.

Carly was goin down! She just didn't know yet.

From their perch just outside the pearly gates, Nick, Lila and Kenzie couldn't believe their eyes or their ears. Carly was going to get what was coming to her, better late than never, Lila; with a devilish grin on her face. Which ended, with all three laughing?

The three then went off to start putting Lila's plan into motion.

Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter takes place while all the stuff with Jason is taking place.

Happenings Elsewhere in Port Charles on this day:

Liz now owned the house in Seattle. When they had arrived home, she had asked her dad if he would watch the boys while she ran some errands. She went and picked up some packing boxes. She knew she would need to tell her father what was going to happen, she was going to make him promise not to tell.

So when she returned home, she sent the boys upstairs to play, and then asked Jeff to sit down.

"Dad, I have something important that I need to tell you, she said".

"Whatever it is, you can tell me, I won't love you any less"; Jeff told his daughter.

"The reason that I took the boys and went to Seattle wasn't just to see Kyle". "I went to talk to him about a job that he had offered me some time ago, I had told him no then". "But while we were out there this time, I said yes". "I took the job, and we will be moving to Seattle as soon as school gets out the end of May". "Please don't be mad, I am doing this for my children". "I can't stand by and watch as my children are in pain, because they see Jason all over town with Sonny's kids", Liz said sadly.

"I'm not mad Elizabeth". "I know that you are doing what you have to do". I am very proud of you, I know I don't enough but I am". "I will help you and the boys however I can", Jeff said to his little girl.

"I need you to make me a promise dad", Liz asked of her father.

"I need you to promise not to say anything to anyone about us moving, at least not until I give you permission". "I just need this time to pack up everything without everyone with an agenda, showing up here badgering me to stay". "There aren't any more reason for us to stay", Liz stated flatly.

I promise, Jeff told her. "But I will help you and the boys pack up the house".

Her plan was to take the next two months to get things done both here in PC as well as in Seattle. She was going to plan on how to decorate the new house, buying what she could then ship it to Seattle.

And for the sake of her children, she would not be informing Jason of the move. If he heard from other people, that was fine. He had made his choice, so she had to make hers.

Across Town Club 101:

"Mr. Putin, have you decided to take the job, or do I need to find someone else", Carly asked him.

"Yes, I will take the job, but it will be on my timetable not yours", he said flatly.

"I don't care about that, just get it done", she said and left Club 101.

Lulu's Apartment:

Lulu, had just gotten home from work, and she needed to check her email. She wanted to know if she had heard from the man she'd hired to get rid of Elizabeth. He'd taken the job, but had not stated anything else, and she wanted to know when it would be done, so she could get Lucky to come home. She wanted all things right with her world, and right now they weren't.

But Lulu had no clue that she was the one that would be getting the surprise as she had hired a cop to kill her ex-sister in law. As they say, good things come to those that wait.

Hardy Home:

"Jeff, I am worried for Elizabeth and the boys". "What happened at Luke's was hard on them", Audrey said to her son.

"Mom, you don't need to worry about Liz or the boys". "You know that Liz will do what's right for her family", Jeff said to his mom.  
"But she does need our support, very much so".

Diane's place of Residence:

"Do you really think that all of this will turn out okay", Max asked Diane skeptically.

"I do, Max". "I think that Jason will realize that if he truly loves his family, he needs to be with". "Not across town, drinking himself into a stupor", Diane stated.

Greystone:

Sonny was sitting in the study, thinking to himself that Jason needed to get his act together. He was going to lose everything that mattered to him. He wanted to help Jason, but Jason would not let anyone help him, he was going to go down a road he wouldn't be able to come back from. Sonny feared that he would do something stupid.

He also knew that his wife was up to something. When Carly was plotting, she got very secretive about everything and she was being secretive. He just hoped he could stop it before someone got hurt.

But he also knew that if she got arrested, he was not going to bail her out. He and Jason had been doing it for years, and after hearing all that Cameron had said to everyone that day at Luke's; he was done cleaning up her messes. And he wouldn't let Jason do it either.

Quartermaine Mansion:

Dinner had been quiet this night as all were deep in thought about how to help Liz and the boys. Even though Edward was all bluster, even he didn't know how to fix this. He wished that his grandson would get his head out of his A***. He would lose it all otherwise.

Monica and Alan, were not only worried about Elziabeth and the boys, but also for their son. He had sacrificed so much over the years for other people; that somehow he got lost along the way. All they could do was hope that he would find his way back.

Nik and Emily were worried about the same things, but for different reasons. Emily feared that Liz would take the kids and leave town. Nik feared that Jason's enemies wouldn't care that he was not with his family. They would still be considered targets.

Butler Residence:

Alexis and Shawn had just put Kristina and Molly to bed, and then they had returned to the living room.

"Shawn, honey". "I think I know why Liz went to Seattle"; Alexis said to Shawn.

"Why do you think she went"?

"Okay, let me explain some of the back story and then I'll tell you"; she said.

"Elizabeth grew up in Colorado, where she lived until she came here to live with Audrey". "I got to know her not long after that, because of Nik".

"One night she and I had been talking about our respective childhoods, and she had mentioned a friend by the name of Kyle Shepherd". "Who is now a doctor practicing at Seattle Grace Hospital in Seattle, Washington".

"So now for why I think she went to Seattle". "A few years ago, Kyle had sent her a large manila envelope; contain a job offer at Seattle Grace". "She turned down of course, citing that she needed to stay in PC for Audrey". "She told that she had a feeling that Kyle would never take the offer off the table".

"I think that she went to see Kyle, to take the offer". "Think about it Shawn". "Every time Cam sees Jason, he's with Sonny's kids or with Kristina and Molly". "Cam's heart gets broken again every time he sees Jason". "I think she took the job", so Cam and Jake, wouldn't have to see Jason all the time".

"And I hate to say, but I think it would be better for them not being here". "They would all have a fresh start in Seattle". "I don't want Liz to move, she and I have gotten to such good friends, but I plan to support if that what she decides to do", Alexis said.

"I will support any decision she makes, remember I have been where she is, as a child". "It was hard to watch my father walk away and choose his job over us", Shawn said.

General Hospital:

As Steven was doing his rounds, he had a lot of time to think. He now realized that the reason that she and the boys had gone to Seattle. It was not for a friendly visit, it was so that she could take the job that Kyle had offered a couple of years ago. And he couldn't blame her. He would support her of course, and visit her often.

Luke's:

"What are we going to do about stone-cold", Spinelli asked of the motley group gathered?

"I don't geek boy", Luke said to Spinelli endearingly. "All we can hope for is that he figures it out and soon".

"I am more worried about the boys; those boys have been through so much. They don't need this. Lucky abandoned them, and now Jason. How much more can those 3 little boys take before they break, Georgie asked worriedly?

Author's Note:  
The next few chapters will center on all citizens in Port Charles from now until the Big Move, which will be two months away. Conversations will be from every point of view.

Chapter 9

While at work every day, Liz did her job; but on her break she would work on her lists. She was using them to keep track of what needed to be done at both houses.

She was planning on letting Steven have her house. He would be starting a family eventually. If he didn't want the house, she would then sell it.

She made a list of things to get for each of the boys' rooms. The new house was a four bedroom, so each of the boys would have their own room. Here in Port Charles, Cam and Jake were sharing a room.

After making the lists for each of the boys, she then started to cross off the items each child already had. After that it was easy to get the rest purchased and sent to Seattle, where Kyle would take it to the new house.

Aiden was the one that would need a lot of things to be purchased for him, as he would soon be a year old; she wanted to purchase a toddler bed for him.

She had decided on the flight back, that she would not use any of the money that Jason was continually depositing into an account in her name. As far as she was concerned, it was hush money. She planned to have the bank put all of it into a cashier's check and she would leave it with Sonny for him.

Two months prior to the Big Move—

Sonny's POV:

Sonny was sitting in the study contemplating all that was going on around town.

He was concerned about Liz and the boys. He had gone by to see her, and there had been boxes everywhere. He'd asked her about it, and she had stated that she was doing some redecorating. But she refused his offer of having some men come to help.

She wouldn't speak about the trip to Seattle. The boys would, talking about where they had gone, new friends they'd made but that was as far as it had gone.

Sonny knew that Jeff had information about what was going on, but Jeff wouldn't say.

He was also concerned for Jason. Jason wouldn't talk to him; he would go out, get drop dead drunk; then pick a fight with the biggest, most bad a** men in the room. Then end up with cuts and bruises.

Sonny had given a standing order to all the guards: "Follow Jason, but don't get in his way; and make sure he gets home alive and in one piece".

Knowing that was all he could do.

He was worried about Cam. Cam used to visit Kristina often, sometimes everyday; them doing things together. But Kristina had only seen Cam once since they had gotten back. He knew that Cam was hurting.

Sonny had begun to realize that he had not expected and demanded Jason to be at his beck and call, he and Elizabeth would be married and Cam would've had what he needed most, a father who cared.

And now because of his constant insistence of loyalty from Jason, he had made Jason do exactly what Mike had done to him and his mother. Which was to abandon them, like they were nothing.

Sonny had been sitting there for quite some time when he finally realized what Cam had been doing by pulling away from Kristina.

Cam always saw Jason with Michael, Morgan and Kristina. And every time he did, it hurt. And by Cam pulling away, he would have to see Jason with Sonny's kids. Cam was protecting himself.

Alexis's POV:

She was beyond angry at Jason. He had in essence abandoned his family. He may have taken the Morgan name, but he was still a Quartermaine. Quartermaines don't abandon family. She had learned that from Lila.

She didn't understand how he could ignore his children, choosing Sonny's over his own. And she knew that he hadn't been to place flowers on Kenzie's grave since after Jake had been kidnapped by Maureen.

And as she had been sitting in her office earlier, she had finally come to understand why Cam was distancing himself from Kristina. It hurt him to see Kristina now, because Jason had chosen Sonny's children; over Cam, Jake and Aiden.

Alexis had finally been able to get Kristina as well as Molly to understand that Cam wasn't trying to hurt them; he just didn't want to be hurt himself.

Diane's POV:

Liz had finally informed of what would be taking place in 2 months. She asked that Diane draw up change of ownership papers for Steven and her to sign.

She also asked of Diane, that a visitation agreement be drawn up, so that if Jason ever decided that he wanted to see the boys, it would all be legal.

Luke's POV:

He knew darn well that something was going on. Liz wasn't acting like herself. It was as if she was a pod-person from planet Oz.

She claimed that she was redecorating, but Luke didn't buy it. If that was the case, why was every room packed or being packed into boxes?

He was more than a little mad at Jason. He felt that Jason was throwing away his family, and there wasn't a d*** thing he could do to stop it.

He just hoped that if Liz needed help, she would come to him. He had a feeling she wouldn't, because of what Lucky had put her and the boys through; but he could still hope, and be there if she did.

Chapter 10

1 ½ months to the Big Move:

Alan's POV:

Alan knew there was something going on with Liz. She had come to see him, saying that she had something important that would need to be discussed in the coming weeks. But hadn't alluded to exactly what that was.

Even Epiphany had noticed a change in Liz. She seemed happier and went around with a skip in her step. She hadn't done that prior to the trip to Seattle. And it wasn't about Jason, that he was certain of. Because Jason was avoiding them, like they had the plague.

Jeff's POV:

Jeff was very proud of his daughter. Liz had made a major decision regarding her future. She took a huge leap of faith that everything would work out.

He was one of the few people, who knew that she was taking the boys and leaving town for good. Jeff had a feeling that the others suspected that something was up, but didn't know what.

He knew that Liz had informed Diane, as Liz needed legal matters dealt with. But other than himself and Diane, no one else knew. Liz wasn't planning on telling anyone else until right before she and the boys left town.

Georgie's POV:

Georgie was happy that something had happened to change Liz's mood. The last couple of years had been pretty rough on her and the boys, no thanks to Jason.

She wanted to go and beat him to a bloody pulp. But she wouldn't be there for Liz and the boys if she was in jail. So she couldn't risk that.

Georgie was positive that Liz had made the trip to Seattle, to take the job that Liz had mentioned to her two years before.

And though she would miss Liz, if it was true, she would support her through it all. She could always go visit them in Seattle. It wasn't like Liz was leaving the planet.

Monica's POV:

Monica knew that Alan was worried. He hadn't come right out and said it, but she knew he was afraid that Liz would take the boys, leaving town; telling her, Alan and Edward as well, that they wouldn't be allowed to see the boys because of Jason.

Liz had a good head on her shoulders; she would still let them see the boys.

Alan had mentioned Liz's visit to her, and that he was not quite sure what was going on. Alan had said that Liz hadn't told him what it was she was going to need to discuss, but Monica had a hunch.

Her hunch was that Liz had gone to Seattle to look for a job. Liz was trying to protect the boys from the pain of seeing Jason that Monica knew for certain.

Chapter 11

1 month until the Big Move-

John's POV:

John was beginning to wonder if maybe Carly, Lulu and Sarah had gotten a hold of Jason a few years before, brain-washing him to their point of view; which was to abandon his family.

Then, somehow found out about the pow-wow at Luke's two months ago and did it again. Because, that was the only reason John could come up with to explain Jason's behavior. But John had no idea of how to fix it.

Audrey's POV:

Audrey had been spending as much time as she could muster, with her grand-daughter and great grandsons.

She already knew what was going on. She didn't need for her grand-daughter to tell her, she knew Elizabeth better than most people thought she did.

She had found out about Kyle's offer from a friend who worked at Seattle Grace. She was not about to stand in Elizabeth's way.

Although, she did want to go and kick Jason's a**, for his recent behavior; toward Liz and the boys.

Spinelli's POV:

Spinelli, who had not been back to the penthouse since the meeting at Luke's, was beginning to think that the Jason of recent years was an alien. Carly had replaced the real Jason with this imposter. But how did they get the real Jason back. That was the million dollar question.

He had been keeping an eye on the Valkyrie, as he knew she was up to no good. She hadn't been publicly open about it, not like previous times when she outwardly hated a person. She was planning something, and it would be big.

He also had a funny feeling that Lulu, as well as Sarah; each had a plan to hurt the little dude and his family. Proving it would not be easy, but Spinelli was going to prove it. He would protect Cam and his family, Spinelli felt it was his duty.

Emily's POV:

If she could she thought, she would have her brother committed. He was certifiably crazy. That had to be it. That was why he was acting like a clueless Neanderthal.

She had gone over to talk some sense into Jason, but all that had been accomplished was him proving that he was no doubt absolutely crazy.

And she was worried about his constant drinking. It wasn't helping matters either.

Chapter 12

3 weeks prior to the Big Move—

Steven's POV:

Steven had finally gotten out of Liz, what was going on. He'd known that this is what she would do. She had been backed into a corner by Jason's inability to choose his family.

She was like a mama bear, she would protect her young; even from their father. She had done so with Lucky, who had been slightly unstable at best.

He had told Liz that he would help her pack, and if she wanted, he would drive out to the coast with her; helping her get the house settled.

Shawn's POV:

Two days ago, he had seen Jason; finally getting the chance to let him know that he was a coward. Jason wanted to have the love of his life, as well as the family; but not the responsibility that came with it. He wanted others to do it.

His father had been the same way, leaving all the responsibility to others, instead of taking care of his family himself.

Edward's POV:

When Edward found out about Jake, and by association, Cam and Aiden; he thought he would get his grandson back.

Not to control, or to run ELQ, but because he truly loved his grandson. Yes, he would've loved for Jason to run ELQ, but Jason didn't want to; and Edward had accepted that.

Edward just wanted Jason to have what he and Lila had been given, a family to love.

Nik's POV:

Jason didn't realize that a lot people would give the world to have what he'd been granted: a family.

Nk had even gone and told him just that. All it had gotten him was a liquor bottle thrown in his direction.

If Elizabeth left, taking the children, Jason would have no one to blame but himself. Jason was being selfish, Nik thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 13

2 weeks prior to the Big Move—

D. C. Police Department - Lt Grant's POV:

Lt Grant was sitting in his boss's office, waiting for this meeting to start. He wanted to know when he would get the green light to go ahead with the sting and arrest all involved in the Spencer case.

His boss had been stalling for some reason and he wanted to know why. He was going to be pissed if they took the case away from him.

What really got him about the case was how Miss Spencer was expecting not to be caught or prosecuted, mind you on a very serious charge; murder for hire.

He wasn't sure how much time she would get, but she would serve time.

And they were also going to get the point man. He just hoped that the man would roll over on his boss. Grant wanted to take them all down.

Agent Sam Cullen/ aka Mr. Putin's POV:

Sam was sitting in the office of the Deputy Director of the FBI, waiting to be brought up to speed on why they hadn't arrested Mrs. Corinthos.

Sam had his suspicions that it had to do with all the ways this sting could possibly go wrong. They didn't want to piss off Mr. Corinthos, as they would need him to agree to the deal.

A deal that Sam finally understood the ramifications of. This case was a heck of a lot bigger than they first had predicted. The higher ups were willing to make a deal with the devil to bring down one of the biggest gun running operations on the east coast to an end. As well as using Corinthos to possibly bring down some of the biggest drug runners.

1 hour later- Lt. Grant's POV:

"Grant", said his boss. "We need to go to the conference room on the third floor, for a meeting".

"Boss, just tell me if I have a green light, so that I can get back to work"; Grant said getting mad at the stalling taking place.

"I can't tell you that yet Grant", his boss told him.

"Let's go to this meeting, then I'll know more".

"Fine, let's go"; Grant said.

Cullen's POV:

"Sam, I know that you want to close this case very badly; we want that too".

"But some new info has come to our attention, and we need to address that".

"We need to get to the meeting on the 3rd floor".

Third Floor Conference Room-

From POV of both Lt. Grant and Sam Cullen:

"Everyone please sit, and I'll explain why we're all here"; said the FBI director.

"Are you taking the case away from me", Lt Grant asked angrily?

"No, Lt. Grant, you are not having your case taken over by the FBI", the director said.

"Are the feds off the Corinthos case", Sam asked just as angry?

"No, Sam". "The feds still have the case:, the director stated.

"The reason we are all here is that we have just had some ne w info come in concerning both of your cases", the director stated looking at both men.

"What new info", both Grant and Cullen asked at the same time?

"That one of the suspects in your case Lt. Grant, is related to the suspect in your case Cullen"; the director calmly said.

"How are they related", Cullen asked the director?

"They're cousins", the director informed the room.

"That is why these cases have been delayed". "The powers that be have made the decision that these cases will be combined, which I know makes no sense to you Lt. Grant". "The arrests will be done jointly". "Don't worry, you will be get equal credit for the case".

"The FBI and the DCPD will work together to close both cases, use whatever resources you both have to close this case". "I am now giving a green light to both of you, so go 'em boys", the director said.

So, Sam and Joey left to plan out the sting detail by detail.

Chapter 14

Elizabeth finally knew it was time to Alan and Monica that, she and the boys were leaving. So she went to see Alan.

GH a few hours later:

"What can I do for you Elizabeth"? Alan asked when she walked into his office.

"I am here to have that discussion I mentioned to you a while back", Liz stated.

How could Alan forget, she'd come in that with purpose in every step; just like today. Alan had feeling about what she wanted to discuss.

"Alan can you page Monica"? "She needs to hear this as well", Liz said.

So Alan paged his wife, and had her come to his office. A few minutes later, Monica walked into his office and sat down.

"Alan, Monica"; Liz said.

"I wanted to let you know that I've taken a job that was offered to me, the job is in Seattle". "The boys and I will be leaving in two weeks".

"You, Monica and Edward can come and visit as much as you like", Liz said hoping they would not be angry with her for what she was doing.

"Are you going because of Jason", Alan asked?

"I made the decision to protect my children, especially Cam". "Every time he sees Jason, his heart gets broken". "I can't put him through any longer, Liz stated almost in tears".

"And Jake is starting to ask why his daddy doesn't love him anymore". "So I'm doing this so that maybe all three of my children can start to heal".

"We understand completely Liz, you do what you need to do for your children". "We'll come and visit as much as possible", Monica said.

"I plan on telling the others, not including Carly, Lulu, Sarah or Jason". "I called everyone this morning and asked them to all meet me at Luke's at 7pm", Liz told them.

"Come, Grams may need you", Liz asked of them both.

6:50pm Luke's:

Everyone had gathered at Luke's. They were all talking out what Liz might want to speak to all of them about. The only ones who knew, weren't talking. Even Edward was rather quiet.

The only ones not present at this gathering were Carly, Lulu, Sarah, Jason and Cam. Liz had already told the boys. She wasn't going to put Cam through another meeting, which could turn heated.

Jason wasn't called to come because as far as Liz knew, he had made his decision. She wouldn't beg. She still loved him, and if he came to her, she would be willing to try again. But there would be a heck of a lot of groveling on his part.

And he would have to earn the boys' trust back. Liz knew that would be easy for him.

Carly, Lulu and Sarah weren't present; because Liz couldn't trust them as far as she could throw them; for very obvious reasons.

She had a feeling Carly was up to something, and that Lulu and Sarah had gotten in on the act. She just had to hope that when they put whatever it was into action, that she and the boys would already be gone.

7 pm Luke's:

"Everyone, I called you here because I have an announcement to make"; Liz said to the motley group. "First of all, I would like to say thank you to all of you; I really appreciate all that you have done to help Cam".

"And thank you for the support you have shown to the four of us", Liz said.

"My announcement is this: I was offered a job in Seattle, and I took the offer". "The boys and I will be leaving in two weeks". "You're all more than welcome to come and visit as much as you like", Liz told them.

They were all quiet for a few minutes, then Audrey, who took the lead as spokesman for the group said; "Elizabeth dear, none of us will stand in your way".

Liz then thanks them all, and left to return to her children.

Chapter 15

"Nick, Miss Lila; we are running out of time". "Mom and the boys are leaving for Seattle in two weeks". "I know that she won't change her mind", Kenzie said frantically.

"Kenzie, I will not admit defeat just yet". "I may have a few tricks left up my sleeve, I won't give up"; Lila told Kenzie and Nick.

And Nick knew without doubt, that Lila wouldn't give up. That's one of the things he liked about the classy lady.

So Lila thought about what could still be done. She knew Kenzie was right, Liz wouldn't change her mind. So Lila would just have to come up with another part to her plan.

Lila figured her last shot was to go to Jason, one last time; to plead her case. She hadn't told Nick or Kenzie about the hope she'd seen in Jason's eyes when he'd asked if he could change his future.

So, Lila told Nick and Kenzie she was going to see Jason, and asked them to come up with some ideas on how to help Cam.

Jason's Penthouse:

Jason was sitting on the sofa thinking about his life. Would any of the scenarios his grandmother had shown him, really come true? He was beginning to wonder.

Just then Lila appeared.

"Jason, I'm not here to scare you"; Lila told him.

"I know grandmother, I really do"; Jason stated.

"I'm just really trying to understand everything that you and your helpers showed me". "I would like to tell you that I'm sure they won't happen, but I can't"; Jason said feeling truly scared.

"Jason, all I can say is, if you truly want to change what could happen; then you need to figure out how best to do that". "But going after the enemies you saw, may not change it; as what happens could be from someone completely different", Lila said.

"But don't wait too long before you do whatever you decide to do", Lila said and then vanished.

As Lila was returing to Heaven, she knew that Jason would do the right thing. She just had to hope that he wouldn't be too late.

Meanwhile in another part of Heaven:

Nick and Kenzie had been coming up with ways to help Cam start to forgive Jason, as well as start to trust him again.

"So, what have you two come up with"; Lila asked when she'd returned?

"I think that I need to go and see Cam", Kenzie said.

"Maybe knowing that I've been watching, and that I don't feel that everything is completely dad's fault might help", Kenzie said feeling hopeful.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do"; Lila said determined.

"Nick, you and I are going to visit a few key people while Kenzie; you go and see Cam". "We'll meet back here when we're done"; Lila said as she and Nick floated away.

Nick stopped Lila when they were out of sight, as well as out of ear-shot and asked: "just who are we going to see Miss Lila"?

Lila looked at him with a deviously devilish grin and said; "we are going to recruit help for punishing Carly, Sarah and Lulu". "I have a plan, that entails them getting what has been coming to them; it's just going to happen sooner than expected". "I have been planning to punish them for a long, long time for how they have treated people, especially Elizabeth"; Lila told him.

Who are we going to see first? Nick asked.

"We are going to see Zander". "He knew Sarah, and never liked how she treated Liz:, Lila said.

From various locales beyond the Pearly Gates:

Zander was doing his daily chore of garbage detail when he saw Miss Lila and another angel approach.

"Miss Lila, it's so good to see you. "Thank you for putting in a good word for me", Zander said.

"Zander dear, I don't blame you for what happened". "You had been influenced by outside forces", Lila said smiling.

"We're her to ask for your help with my plan to punish Sarah". "Would you like to help"? Lila asked him.

He thought about it, then asked: "Would Liz be hurt"?

"No, she is taking the boys to Seattle". "And Sarah is plotting with Carly and Lulu". "But Liz will be gone before we put my plan into action, so are you in"; Lila asked?

"Yes, I'm in". "What do you need me to do, and what kind of trouble are you going to get into for what you're planning"; Zander asked ready to help punish Sarah: but not at Lila's expense?

I will let you know when I'm ready, and don't worry about the trouble I'll be in; Lila said then she and Nick went to see the next person on her list.

Heaven PD:

Lila walked up to the desk and asked to see Detective Jagger Cates. She knew she would now be in big trouble when this was over, but it would be worth it.

As they were being led to the detective's office Nick said, "You do know that you are in every bigger trouble than you were before"?

"Yes, Nick". "I know that he would overlook our going to Jason, as well as our helping Cam". "He won't overlook what I am planning". "I will take my punishment when this is over", Lila said calmly.

Detective Cates' Office:

"What can I help you with Miss Lila", Jagger asked?

"Are you willing to help punish Sarah Webber", Lila asked?

"What's she done now, Jagger asked"? He knew that the woman could never stay out trouble.

"She's in on two plots involving Elizabeth Webber". "One is to get rid of her son, Jake". "The other plot involves killing Liz", Lila stated.

"You mean to tell me that Sarah would have her own sister killed"? "Liz is one of the major people that Steve Hardy talks about all the time", he said.

"I'm in Miss Lila", Jagger said without hesitation. "What do you need me to do"?

"I'll let you know when I'm ready", Lila stated; then she and Nick floated away.

Front Entrance to Hell:

Lila floated right up to gate, and asked the gatekeeper to speak to Ares.

A little while later Ares comes to the gate.

"What are you doing here Mrs. Q"? "Your name is not on my prisoner list", he stated.

"I'm here to ask for permission to see three of your inmates: Stavros Cassadine, Logan Hayes and Tony Jones". "Will I be permitted to speak to them, Lila asked"?

Ares thought about that question long and hard. He knew that Mrs. Q was going to be in BIG TROUBLE for whatever she was up to.

She would be their guest, so he said; "of course you can speak to them". "So you want to speak to them all at once"?

"No, Ares". "I want to speak to them separately", Lila said.

So Lila spoke to each man, explaining punishing Carly and Lulu. When asked if they wanted in, they all said yes. So Lila told them that she would be in contact with their assignments when the time came.

For their final visitor, they would be going to the Heavenly Daycare. Its director was Lily Corinthos. She would be the final nail in Carly's coffin, so to speak.

So, Lila went to speak to Lily about helping. Lila knew that even though Lily had never met Jason, whenever Lily would come to her cloud for a visit; they would always watch Jason's antics.

After Lila finished explaining to Lily what she had in mind, Lily told Lila that she would help.

They left Lily and the children, and went to see how Kenzie had faired with Cam.

Cam's Room:

"Cam", Kenzie said. "I'm not here to scare you". "I came to talk to you", she said.

"Y..Y..Y.. You're an angel", Cam exclaimed. He was quite shocked to see an angel in his room.

"Yes, I'm an angel, but not just any angel". "My name is McKenzie, but most of the others call Kenzie"; she explained.

"I know who you are now, mom told me about you; you're our older sister", he said.

"Yes, I am". "And that's why I'm here". "I wanted you know that you have angels watching over you and your brothers". "You have Great Grandpa Steve, Great Grandma Lila, my friend Nick, and friend of mom's; whose name is Zander, and me". "We all love you and watch out for you".

"Cam, I wanted you to know a few things, so you might understand dad a little better". "Did you know that dad really wasn't my dad, but he took responsibility for me, to protect me and mom".

"We now know more about what, we believe took place to make dad avoid you three boys and mom", Kenzie said.

"What", Cam asked?

"We think that Carly had him brain-washed, almost like Lucky Spencer was". "But we think that she did it to make sure that he wouldn't leave her", Kenzie told Cam.

"We wanted you to know that there are others working towards you getting our family back, so please don't give up"; Kenzie pleaded.

"Even if it happens Kenzie, I don't know if I'll be able to trust him", Cam said sadly. "I really do still love him, but I just don't know if I can".

"I know Cam, but are you willing to try, if he does choose and you boys"; Kenzie asked.

"I'm willing to try, and that's all I can give you", Cam said.

Kenzie stayed awhile longer just talking with Cam, then she told him she loved them all; and then she disappeared.

Back Inside the Pearly Gates:

As Kenzie arrived at Lila's cloud, she was certain; more now than before, that all would be put as it should be.

A While Later:

"So how'd it go", Nick asked Kenzie as she got back?

"It went better that I hoped", Kenzie stated.

"How so", Lila inquired?

"Cam told me he is willing to try trusting dad", Kenzie said.

Chapter 16

Two weeks Later—night before the big move:

Elizabeth's house:

The movers had arrived on schedule, and had loaded all of their belongings, save for what they were taking in the van with them.

Elizabeth and the boys would leave early the next morning, with Jeff, Steven and Audrey accompanying them to Seattle.

Port Charles Airport:

As Sam, Joey and the other agents walked of the bureau jet; Sam said:

"I think we need to get local law enforcement onboard, just to dot all our Is and cross all our Ts". "It's just a precaution so they don't bungle our case, by stepping the muck that is our case".

"I fully agree Sam", Joey said; knowing that local law enforcement could make a mess of their case if given the opportunity.

So they left the others at the airport, and went to the PCPD.

PCPD:

"Can we see Commissioner Scorpio", Sam asked showing the officer his ID?

"Mac, there are some feds here to see you"; Detective Falconeri told Mac.

"Bring them back Dante, and I want you to stay as well"; Mac said, wondering what the feds wanted in PC.

Commissioner Scorpio's Office:

"Commissioner, I'm Agent Sam Cullen and this is Lt. Joey Grant".

"Good to meet you", Mac said still wondering what they wanted.

"The reason we're here is that we are about to start a major arrest operation". "Two citizens here will be arrested on federal charges", Sam said. "We wanted you to know what would be happening, as well as us possibly using you jail".

"Of course Agent Cullen, anything to help"; Mac stated.

"Are you going to be arresting Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan", Mac asked?

"No, they're not the ones we're after". "What we're about to tell you goes no further than this room": "We're here to arrest Lulu Spencer and Carly Corinthos", Cullen told Mac and Dante.

"What is Lulu being charged with", Mac asked?

"Conspiracy to commit murder; as well as murder for hire". "Mrs. Corinthos will be charged with the same", Cullen stated.

"Another reason we came to see you first, is that we have men on Carly, Lulu and Sarah Webber; and we need to met with Elizabeth Webber and her immediate family", Lt Grant said.

"Why do you have men on Sarah Webber, is she involved in this", Mac asked?

"We know that she's had calls from both Carly and Lulu; but we can't prove that she knows exactly what either of them is actually planning", Cullen stated.

"I'll call Liz, Jeff, Steven, and Audrey; where would be best to meet", Dante asked?

"It would need to be somewhere private", Cullen said.

"We don't want a lot of people to know about this until after we make the arrests, as well as getting Elizabeth Webber and her family out of state, where she'll be safe", Lt. Grant said.

"Cullen you may want to call and see if this meeting can be held at the Quartermaine Mansion, and if you're wondering why; Jake Spencer is their grandson", Mac stated.

Cullen and Grant had been wondering if the rumors they had heard were true, and Mac had just confirmed it.

"You'd better let me call the Quartermaines first and ask", Mac said then dialed the mansion's number.

Quartermaine Mansion:

"Quartermaine residence", Alice said.

"Alice, Mac Scorpio here, can I speak to Monica please"?

"Yes, just one moment Mac", Alice said and got Monica.

"Mac, what's wrong"? "Has Jason been arrested", Monica asked worried?

"No, I'm calling to see if we might be able to meet at the mansion in about an hour, and we need for you, Alan and Edward to be there". "I'll explain we when get there", Mac told her.  
"Yes, we can meet here", Monica said. "We'll be here waiting", Monica said and then hung up.

"Alice you need to get call Edward and Alan home NOW", Monica stated.

PCPD:

"Cullen, I am going to accompany you to Elizabeth's". "Dante, you go to the Quartermaines and wait for us"; Mac said.

Elizabeth's House:

Elizabeth had just gotten the boys to sleep; they had said it was sort of like camping, as they were sleeping in sleeping bags on the floor in Liz's room.

Liz heard a knock at the door, and went to answer it.

"Mac, can I help you", Liz asked?

"Elizabeth, this is Agent Sam Cullen and Lt. Joey Grant". "They need to talk to you", Mac said.

"Okay, how can I help you gentlemen:", Liz asked?

"We have a lot to tell you as well as to discuss, but we need your father, brother and grandmother there as well"; Cullen stated.

"We need for you to call them, and have them meet you at the Quartermaines", he said. "Tell them to come alone".

No you two are scaring me, Liz said. Please tell me what this is about or I am not doing anything for you; Liz stated.

"Elizabeth, Mac said calmly; this has to do with all of us protecting you from a very valid threat". "Please call your family". "You will be told what is going on".

Liz could see the fear in Mac's eyes, so she did as they had asked.

"I can't leave, my children are asleep upstairs"; Liz told them.

"Liz, it's okay". "Georgie is on her way". "I'll have officers outside as well", Mac said hoping to ease the tension in the room.

Just then Georgie arrived.

Mac told her that they needed to go to the Quartermaines, while Liz called her family from the kitchen phone.

Mac didn't give Georgie any details, she would find out when the rest of Port Charles did.

And to think, Sarah had babysat Maxie and Georgie a couple of times.

Quartermaine Mansion—

20 minutes later:

Everyone was in the library, wondering what was going on.

"First off, Grant and I aren't here to arrest any of you". "We have other bigger fish to fry". "We have some info that you need to hear, and then we'll go from there", Cullen stated to the group.

"Ms. Webber, I don't want to tell this but I am obligated by law", Joey said.

"I was contacted some time ago by your ex sister-in-law. She had gotten the phone number I was using in a case; from someone connected to Helena Cassadine". "Now, we do not believe Helena is after you, as she is being watched", Joey said; trying to assure her.

"What would Lulu want with you", Liz asked shakily?

"She hired me to kill you, not knowing that I was an undercover cop". "We plan to arrest her", Joey told her with conviction in his voice.

"As they all stood there in shock", Cullen said, there's more.

"A few years ago, Lorenzo Alcazar came to us, saying that is we could guarantee his family's safety; he would help us take down a major drug trafficker in Central America". "We gave him a phone number so that when he needed to contact us, he had a secure number". "He had disguised it so no one would know".

"Somehow Carly Corinthos got a hold of that number", Cullen started to explain.

"She contacted me some time ago, wanting me to get rid of a problem for her". "I took the job, but not to get rid of her problem, but to arrest her for the crime", Cullen said.

"What problem did she want you to take care of for her", Edward asked; not really sure he wanted to know?

"She wanted Jacob Spencer killed", Cullen said almost sick to stomach and awaiting the fallout.

"Oh god", Liz said as she crumbled to the floor. Steven and Monica rushed to calm her.

"We have no intention of letting anything happen to you or your children, Ms. Webber". "That's why we are here", Grant said.

"I have been in and out of town since I was contacted, gathering evidence"; Cullen told the room.

"Now here's what we would like to do", Cullen said.

"We saw that you are moving, I assume that you were going to leave first thing in the morning; but we want to get you out of town tonight". "Don't worry, we have people watching Mrs. Corinthos, Miss Spencer, as well as your sister"; Grant told Liz.

"What does Sarah have to do with this, Liz asked almost afraid to find out"? She knew her sister hated her.

"We can't prove it, but she knew Carly was planning something". "She didn't know about Lulu though". "And unfortunately, Sarah never said anything that we can use as evidence against her", Cullen told the room.

By this time the shock had worn off and quite a few people in the room had questions, and Mac hoped that Agent Cullen had a plan.

"What did Carly mean to gain by what she planned", Steven asked?

"What she told me was, with Jacob gone Jason wouldn't have any obligations; but to her and Sonny", Cullen stated.

"What would my daughter hope to accomplish by helping Carly and Lulu", Jeff asked?

"We had her apartment bugged; she likes to talk to herself". "She told any empty room that, with either plan working; she would get Jason all to herself", Joey said.

"She also stated that she wished Liz's attacker had killed her that night in the park", Joey said hoping that it wouldn't knock Liz flat.

He knew her history, so he hadn't wanted to tell her that, but he knew that she deserved to know.

"What was Lulu hoping to do", Audrey asked?

We also had Lulu's apartment bugged. Needless to say there was a lot of mindless chatter. But what caught our attention was when she told the kitchen, that she was going to give Lucky back his children. Which wouldn't be possible with you alive Miss Webber, Grant said.

"Well, then I have a real eye opener for her". "None of my 3 children are his", Liz stated calmly; knowing the Pandora's Box she was opening just then. But she'd decided not more lies.

"What, the entire room said loudly". "Is this true Elizabeth", her grams asked?

"Yes, everyone it's true", Liz said knowing what question was coming next.

"I just have one question". "Who is Aiden's father", Alan asked; hoping that the answer would be that Aiden was Jason's, which is what Alan was hoping for?

"Before I answer, you need to know that I tried to tell him but he wouldn't let me"; Liz said.

"Go on Liz", Edward said; feeling he already knew the answer. He couldn't be happier. He didn't need the details.

"Yes, Alan. Jason is Aiden's father"; Liz said hoping that no one would be mad.

"When were you together", Audrey asked?

"It was 21 months ago. Lucky was cheating with Sam, I found out from Maxie, who wanted to gloat". "No offense Mac". "Jason found me at Jake's". "We both got drunk, and woke up in bed together the next morning".

"When I found out that I was pregnant, I went to see him, but he wouldn't even talk about it". "Then, I went home Lucky was there; then Lucky and everyone else found out, and automatically assumed that the baby was Lucky's", Elizabeth admitted.

"And I kept pushing you to take Lucky back", Audrey admitted.

All concerned in the room said that they forgave her and let it go.

She then told them, that one of the legal matters that Diane was working on was to get Aiden's last name changed, as well as his birth certificate.

So now the topic was back to the Carly, Lulu and Sarah problem.

"So what do you plan to do about Carly, Lulu and Sarah", Edward demanded to know? He wasn't about to lose Elizabeth or his great grandchildren.

"Our plan is to get the Webbers out town tonight, and then tomorrow we will make our first arrest". "We are arresting Miss Spencer first", Grant told the room.

"She's going to try to deny it, but we recorded everything, as well as documented every email", Grant explained.

"May we ask where you will be relocating to Miss Webber, so that we can have agents ready", Cullen asked?

The kids and are moving to Seattle, Liz stated. She took note of the surprise on Mac's face; as well as Dante's. She had to make a guess that Georgie hadn't told Mac, and Sonny hadn't told Dante. Dante being Sonny's son and all.

Okay, Cullen said. While en-route well call ahead for security. It's just until after the trials are over, Joey stated.

So Miss Webber, let's get you and your family on the road; Cullen said.

As for everyone else, we are asking that nothing said here tonight goes any further; Grant demanded.

And so everyone said their goodbyes, the Quartermaines promising to come and visit. Then agents as well as Mac, accompanied Liz and the others back to her house.

Once back at her soon to be previous home, Mac and Georgie said their goodbyes. After they left, Jeff and Steven started upstairs to wake the boys.

"Dad, just leave them in their pjs". "Don't get them dressed", Liz said finally starting to accept what she'd been told.

So Liz and Steven loaded her mini-van with the little that was left after the movers took the rest.

They had stopped on the way back to her souse to get Jeff's luggage as well as Steven and Audrey's, so after the van was loaded they could leave. Soon they were on their way, with agents behind then to follow as far as the city limits.

In Rochester the stopped so that the four adults could get some sleep.

A/N: In this fic PC is 20 minutes Northeast of Rochester, NY. While everything all the stuff in Pc is going on, Liz and boys are traveling. ( just so you know the timeline) I didn't want to confuse ya all.

Chapter 17

The Next Morning-

Jason's Penthouse:

Jason woke, dressed and had coffee. He had finally realized that he didn't want Sonny's life.

He wanted Liz and his boys. He needed to do a few things and then he was going to make that happen. So he grabbed his jacket and got on the elevator with a purpose.

20 minutes Later-

Port Charles Cemetery:

Jason pulled to a stop and got off. He hadn't been here for quite some time, and he felt guilty about that.

He walked for a while until he came to her grave, the girl that hadn't been his; but he'd claimed her all the same.

The headstone read: McKenzie Grace Morgan. He remembered when Kenzie had been laid to rest, Elizabeth was so heartbroken. Despite all the obstacles; she had been planning on keeping her. But Kenzie didn't make it.

"Kenzie, I know I haven't been here for a while; but I didn't forget you". "I guess I just was running from everything, but I don't plan on running anymore; I am going to fix this mess". "And I am going to make it right with your brothers, as well as with your mother", Jason said.

Meanwhile Elm Street Pier

Lulu was waiting on a bench for the man she'd hired. He'd called that morning to say that he wanted to meet, and suggested the Elm Street Pier.

Lt. Grant walked up to Lulu, thinking to himself; how the woman was totally clueless, especially about what would happen. She would be arrested in about 10 minutes and didn't have a clue.

"Is the job done", Lulu asked?

"Yes, you hired me to end Elizabeth Webber's life". "She's gone", Joey said.

"Good, now my life and world are as they should be", Lulu said with an evil smile.

"Thank you for your services, you've been paid; so you may leave now", Lulu told him.

"I think there's something you should know Miss Spencer", Grant said.

"What might that be", Lulu asked?

"That you're under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder as well as murder for hire"; Grant stated.

"Lulu was in shock as Grant placed her in handcuffs and read Lulu her rights".

Lulu was brought into the PCPD, and was allowed to make one phone call. She called her father and asked for him and Nik to come and help her get out of the trouble she's in.

Then she was placed in holding. When Luke and Nik arrived they asked to see Lulu. They were told to wait, while Lulu was brought up.

Just as Lulu was being brought up to the interrogation room with Agent Cullen, Luke asked: "what is she being charged with"?

"Mr. Spencer, the charges against your daughter are very serious". "She hired an undercover officer to kill your ex daughter-in-law", he said.

"She hired someone to kill Liz", Luke asked?

"Why", both Luke and Nik asked?

"From the evidence we've gathered, Lulu felt that Liz was standing in the way of your son getting his children back", Grant said.

"But your daughter was operating without all the facts":

"Your son is at this moment to busy trying to prove his new wife isn't a terrorist to be worried with his so-called children", Cullen said.

"Well not a single one of those three boys is Lucky's", Luke said. He had know for quite a while that Aiden wasn't Lucky's. Anyone with half a brain would see Aiden's resemblance to Jason.

Nik wasn't completely clueless either when it came to Aiden's paternity. He hadn't said anything because it wasn't his secret to tell.

Luke and Nik were let into the interrogation room, then Mac told them they had 10 minutes.

After Mac left Luke asked: "Is it true Lulu, did you hire someone to kill Liz"?

Yes, it's true daddy. And I'd do it again, to give Lucky his children back, Lulu said; proud of her actions.

Well Lulu, we have some news for you, Nik said.

"None of those boys are Lucky's, so you just got arrested for nothing", Nik told her.

What do you mean Nik, all 3 of those boys are Lucky's, Lulu shouted?

"No darling". "Cam was Ric's son". "Jake and Aiden are both Jason's". "Liz has the DNA results to prove it", Luke said.

"Still not believing a word of what they'd said she asked: So are you going to help me get out of this"?

"No, you are on your own", both Luke and Nik said; then walked out into the bullpen where Mac and the others were waiting.

"Mac, are you in charge of Lulu's case", Luke asked?

"No Luke, that would be Agent Cullen and Lt. Grant", Mac said.

Agent Cullen, just so you know; Lulu's brother and I will not be helping her. She's going to have to face this, Luke said. Then he and Nik walked out of the PCPD.

Chapter 18

Elizabeth knew last night, that when the boys woke up and found out that they would not be able to say goodbye to family or friends, they would be very upset.

So she had decided that they would make this trip out to their new home in Seattle, into a vacation. They would stop in major places along the way and have fun. She had mapped it all out and when she'd taken to the other 3 adults, they'd agreed as well. Since she hadn't had the chance to give the money back to Jason, she figured she'd put it to good use.

Homewood Suites: Rochester New York-

Breakfast Time:

"Good morning boys", Jeff said.

"Where are we mom", Cam asked?

"Sweetheart, something happened after you and your brothers went to sleep last night". "We had to leave", Liz told the boys.

"But we didn't get to say goodbye", said Cam through his tears.

"I know honey, and I am sorry". "Since we couldn't say goodbye, I have a lot of fun stuff planned". "And when we get to our new house, we can invite everyone to come and visit okay", Liz asked?

"Okay", Cam said; knowing he would get the truth from his mom later.

So they had breakfast, then Cam asked his mom if he could help her load the van.

Once out at the van Cam asked: "What really happened mom"?

"Okay Cam, I think you're old enough to understand"; she said then she explained.

"Cam, last night we had a visit from Mac", Liz said.

"What did he want", Cam asked?

"Well he had two agents from the FBI with him". "So we had to go to the Qs to find out what was going on", Liz explained.

"So once you were all at the Qs, did they tell you what they wanted", Cam asked?

"Cam, what they needed to tell us,; was that 2 people we know wanted to hurt Jakie and me", she told Cam.

"Cam, I want you to know that nothing is going to happen", Liz told him.

"Who are the 2 people mom, I have a right to know", Cam asked?

"Cam, one of them is your aunt Lulu", Liz said knowing that she wasn't really related to Cam or his brothers.

"Who is the other person", Cam asked?

"It's Carly", Liz said.

"Are they going to be arrested for what they wanted to do", Cam asked, wanting justice for what Carly and Lulu tried to do?

"Yes, Cam". "The feds are going to arrest them", she reassured him.

Liz hoped she'd never have to tell they boys the rest of it. They didn't need to live with those images running through their heads.

After Cam had asked all of his questions, he and Liz finished loading the van. Then everyone else came out and they got into the van and started their trip.

Pittsburgh, PA:

While in Pittsburgh, they visited the Carnegie Museum of Art, Carnegie Museum of Natural history as well as the Just Ducky Tour. The adults had just as much fun as the kids did.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 19

Port Charles, NY:

Spoon Island—

Cullen and Grant had ventured out to Spoon Island with Dante to ask Luke and Nik some questions.

"We are sorry to disturb you, but we have a few questions", Joey said.

"Okay, ask away"; Luke said.

"Do you know if your daughter had a way of contacting Helena on her own", Cullen asked?

"Not that I know of, Helena is supposed to hate us Spencers", Luke answered.

"How about you Mr. Cassadine", Joey asked?

"The only way would be if one of my grandmother's men contacted Lulu for some unknown reason", Nik said.

"Could I see the number she used", Nik asked?

When he had Helena committed in Russia, she had a whole lot of stuff with her, which he'd brought back with him.

He'd thought that everything had been destroyed, but now that he thought more about it, Lulu had been out to see Nik at about that time. She would have had access to all of that stuff.

As he was given the number, his fears had come true. Lulu had been digging where she shouldn't have been.

He told the feds what he knew, knowing that he was in trouble as well.

After hearing Nik explanation Cullen said, "Mr. Cassadine; you're not responsible for your sister's actions". "She is an adult, and thinks for herself".

"What are her chances", Luke asked?

"She will serve time Mr. Spencer". "But how much will be up to the judge", Joey said.

Greystone:

"Sir, Jason's here to see you", Max told Sonny.

"Go ahead and let him in", Sonny said. He was prepared for whatever Jason threw at him for helping Cam.

"Sonny, you and I need to talk", Jason said as he walked in.

"Jason, I'm"; Sonny started to say.

"Sonny, let me go first", Jason said.

"You need to know that as of now, I'm done cleaning up after Carly". "I will not help her clean up any more messes". "I haven't put my family first, but no more".

"I have a few things to do first, but then I'm getting my family back". "So you are on your own when it comes to Carly", Jason told him.

"And also as of now, I only want to deal with the legit side of the business", Jason said. He'd finally realized that it was time to get as out of the illegal side as he could get.

"Can I talk now", Sonny asked?

"Yes", Jason said.

"Jason, I don't blame you for putting your foot down concerning Carly". "I'm done too, she going to have to get herself out of any future trouble", Sonny told him.

"And, I 'll do whatever I can to keep you out of the "other side" of the business from now on", Sonny said.

"Jason, can you do something for me, then you can start to get your family back", Sonny asked?

"What", Jason asked?

"Go home and get some rest before you start the crusade, you look like hell", Sonny stated.

"Yeah, I'll go home and get some rest". "Then I'm going to start getting my family back", Jason said and then left for home.

After Jason left, Sonny called the guard in the lobby at the Towers, telling Rafe that he wanted to be notified as soon as Jason got on the elevator. He also wanted to be notified when Jason left the building.

After he hung up with Rafe, he called Monica.

Monica, its Sonny.

"What's up Sonny", Monica asked?

"All of us need to meet at the mansion, its important". "Can you call everyone", Sonny asked?

"Yes, we'll be here in say about an hour", Monica said.

"I'll see you in an hour", Sonny said and hung up.

Q mansion 1 hour later:

Everyone was waiting in the library when Sonny arrived. He noticed a few people missing and asked: "Where are Jeff, Steven, and Audrey"?

"We need to tell you about that", Monica said; knowing that she could only tell Sonny about Lulu, as Lulu had been arrested that morning.

"I need to go first", Sonny said.

"Go ahead", Alan said.

"We need to tell Jason about Liz and the boys". "He came to see me today, first to tell me that if Carly gets into trouble; he wouldn't help her".

"And secondly, was that he is going to get his family back, so we need to tell him today", Sonny said.

"Okay, you're right"; Alexis said. "We need to tell him".

"Now what is your news", Sonny asked the group?

"The reason that Jeff, Steven and Audrey are absent is because they left for Seattle last night with Liz", Monica told the group.

"Why", Shawn asked?

"Because Lulu hired someone to kill Liz, only Lulu had no clue that the person she hired was an undercover cop". "She did it so that she could give my son back his children", Luke said.

"Only none of those 3 children are his", Nik said.

"WHAT", everyone but Luke, Nik and the Qs asked?

"It's true", Monica said.

"Ric was Cameron's father, but only on paper". "Jake is Jason's son and so is Aiden", Alan said.

"Why am I not surprised", Alexis said? "Aiden does look like Jason".

"I had my suspicions as well", Emily said; "But I never asked".

"I was the only one she told", Georgie said. "She knew they wouldn't be happy that she had known and they didn't".

"Okay, let me explain"; Goergie said.

"Liz was going through so much back then: 1. finding Lucky in bed with Maxie; 2. then finding him in bed repeatedly with Sam. 3. Her dealing with the Fact that she was in love with Jason, but at the time Jason saying that he was in love with Sam. 4. Her and Jason trying to reconnect. 5. Jason tells her that they can't be a family. 6. the last straw for her was when she found out about Aiden, and went to tell Jason; only for him to be an a**".

"I was watching the boys 2 nights later". "She came home from work, she'd run into Jason on her way home". "When she walked in the door, she fell apart and told me everything", Georgie said. "She made me promise not to tell anyone".

"We understand", Edward said. "That young lady has been through so much, no wonder she didn't tell anyone". "She figured we'd all judge her poorly". "And it sure didn't help that her parents were never there".

"At least Jeff is trying now", Alexis said.

"So, what going to happen to Lulu", Sonny asked?

"The feds have already arrested her". "She is being charged with Conspiracy to commit murder and murder for hire", Luke said.

"She tried to get Luke and myself to help her get out of it, but we refused", Nik said.

"She's on her own".

PCPD:

After Luke and Nik left, the feds started Lulu processing.

Her clothing was taken and she was given an orange jump-suit. All her belongings were taken into evidence as well as her clothing.

She was photographed as well as finger-printed. Then she was placed in a cell to await a Public Defender and arraignment.

Sarah's Apartment:

Sarah sat on her sofa hoping that either Carly or Lulu would put their respective plan into motion soon. She was getting antsy.

She wanted Jason in her bed and only her bed.

Heaven:

As Lila, Nick and Kenzie were watching as things unfolded on Earth; they all knew that things would now be as they should be soon.

Lila had been tweaking her plan for Carly, Lulu and Sarah. And she also had a feeling that Jason would punish Sarah when he found out about her involvement.

Columbus, OH- a few days later:

Liz and company spent 3 wonderful days in Columbus, taking in the sights including Magic Mountain and the Columbus Zoo.

Even while she was enjoying the sights herself, he thought would drift to Jason. She wondered if he would come find them. She still loved him, and really did want him in her life and the lives of their children.

PCPD Interrogation Room:

Lulu was at the table with the public defender assigned to defend her.

"Given the very serious charges against you Miss Spencer, I highly advise you to plead no contest". "And throw yourself on the mercy of the court; Mr. Preston told her". "The DA is asking for long sentence".

"I will not plead guilty, you get me out of this". "I was protecting my brothers best interests", Lulu yelled.

"The judge may not see it that way, especially considering who you wanted dead"; Mr. Preston told her.

Q Mansion:

Monica and the others were waiting for Jason, who was on his way. She'd called him and asked if she could see him.

Jason arrived, and went in through the terrace. When he saw everyone he turned around to leave.

"Jason wait", Alan asked. "We need to tell you some things".

"Okay", Jason said.

"Jason, we know that you're going to get Liz and the boys back"; Monica said. "Jason, you'll have to go to Seattle to get them back", she told him.

Jason was devastated, he had forced his family to leave because of his behavior.

"I'll go if I have to, and I plan on staying where they are", Jason told them.

"There's more Jason", Sonny said to him.

"Aiden is yours Jason, Liz has the test results"; Alan said.

"Why didn't she"…. Jason started to say. "She did try to tell me, but of course I wouldn't listen".

"I have one more thing to tell you Jason", Monica said.

"We had a visit from the feds and Mac a week ago". "He told us that they were her to arrest Lulu", Monica said.

"Why", Jason asked?

"Because she tried to hire someone to kill Liz", Alan said. He knew that what he'd just told his son would most likely kill him.

"WHAT", Jason shouted?

"She wanted to give Lucky the boys, and she saw Liz as an obstacle"; Luke said.

"Her brother and I will not be helping her, and Lucky has problems of his own", Luke told them.

"Everyone, I need to apologize". "I have been a real a&&". "I got a big wake -up call thanks to grandmother". "But I hope that you'll forgive me for my behavior", Jason said.

"We forgive you", they all said. "We'll help you with Liz".

Meanwhile Greystone:

Carly had just sat down to read the paper when Max announced that Mac was there with some agents to speak to her.

"Send them in Max", Carly said.

"What do you want Mac", Carly demanded?

"Carly Corinthos, you are under arrest"; Lt. Grant told her.

Cullen had stayed at the PCPD, as he didn't want Carly to see him before he was ready for her.

"Max, call Sonny", Carly said to him.

What Carly didn't know was that a standing order had been given to all the guards: if Carly was arrested, don't help her.

Back at the Qs:

Everyone was telling Jason about what his family had been doing since that day at Luke's.

As everyone was chatting, Alice announced Max.

"Max, what are you doing here", Sonny asked?

"I came because Mac showed up at the house with the feds". "They arrested Carly", Max told his boss.

"Did they say why Max", Sonny asked?

"No, but as I was waiting for them to leave; I overheard an agent say that she wouldn't get away with it", Max said.

"Did they say anything else Max", Jason asked?

"Boss, I don't think I should", Max stated.

"Max, just say it"; Jason demanded.

"That Carly had tried to hire someone to murder Jacob Spencer", Max said; getting ready for Jason to explode.

"No", Jason said as he crumbled to the floor.

"How could she", Jason whispered.

"I want to go and see how she thinks she'll get out of this one", Luke said.

"Well she won't be getting any help from me", Jason whispered.

"Me either", Sonny said.

Later PCPD:

Carly was sitting in the interrogation room when Sonny and the others arrived.

"Mac", Sonny said.

"Are you going to try and get her out of this Sonny", Mac asked?

"No Mac, she is on her own"; Sonny stated.

"What about you Jason", Mac asked?

"HE$$ No", Jason told Mac.

"Can we talk to her Mac", Jason and Sonny asked?

"5 minutes, that's all you get", Mac told them.

Interrogation Room:

"Hello Carly", they both said not looking very happy.

"Get me out of here Sonny", Carly demanded.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that Carly and neither can Jason", Sonny stated.

"And why the he** not", Carly asked?

"Because Carly, you went after Jake"; Jason said.

"But, I was trying to save you", she explained.

"No, you were trying to take what matters most away from me; and mind you for your own selfish reasons", Jason said. "And you will regret it".

Then Jason and Sonny walked out of the room.

"Mac, I want to see Lulu", Jason said.

"It's okay", Joey told Mac. "He can see her, I don't think he'll do anything".

So Mac took Jason to see Lulu.

"I'll give you 10 minutes Jason". "Thanks Mac", Jason said.

"I want answers Lulu". "You and Elizabeth were family". "Why would you want her dead"?

"I'm not the only one Jason", Lulu sneered. "Carly and Sarah want her gone too".

"What does Sarah have to do with this Lulu", Jason asked?

"When I went to see Carly that day, Sarah was already there". "Before she left, Sarah told Carly that her plan had better work because she wanted you and Carly wanted you focused only on her", Lulu told Jason.

"But you had other plans didn't you Lulu"? "You wanted the love of my life dead". "Just so you know, I would be watching over my shoulder from now on if I were you".

With that new info, Jason walked away. Back upstairs he joined Sonny and they left.

A/N: Just so everyone knows, everything that happens with Liz and the boys takes place at the time stuff in Port Charles occurs: give or take for time difference. There are days in between each city they visit, as I have never been to most of the locales. There are going to be some events that were created for the flow of the story. As I said at the beginning, throw out everything you think you know about GH. I am taking creative License here.

Chapter 20

Chicago, ILL:

They had taken the boys to the John G Shedd Aquarium. They all had lots of fun. There were other sites to see too. Liz now felt that the boys were doing better. Cam had even told his mom that if Jason came back, that he would be able to forgive him, but that it might take longer for Cam to trust him again.

Port Charles, NY:

After leaving the police station 3 days ago, Jason had started planning. Carly, Lulu and Sarah would be punished. All three would know that he was responsible.

PCPD:

Carly was sitting in her cell going over the events of the past few days.

Since Sonny and Jason had refused to help, she had been given a lawyer provided by the court.

He had advised her to plead guilty, but she had refused. So now she would have to face a trial.

How had her life fallen apart so fast? It was all Elizabeth Webber's fault.

Why couldn't Liz have died when she drank that poison for Lucky and Nik years ago?

Courthouse:

Today was Lulu's day in court. She had decided the night before, that she would plead. She was afraid. Jason had really scared her. She figured that she would be safer in prison. Her lawyer was right. She would take her punishment and start over.

"Mr. Preston, how does your client plead"; the judge asked?

"Your honor, she pleads guilty"; Lulu's attorney stated. "She also waves her right to trial".

"Alright since that's the case, I will start sentencing".

"On count one: Conspiracy to commit murder; I sentence you to 5 years".

"On count two: murder for hire; I sentence you to 5 years".

"These sentences will be served consecutively". "After that your will have 5 years of probation".

"I really hope that after you serve your time that you will show some remorse for those you tried to hurt", the judge said.

Sarah's Apartment:

She had heard that both Lulu and Carly had been arrested. She'd also found out that Liz had taken the boys and moved out of state.

She had been surprised when no one came to arrest her. Both Lulu and Carly had kept their mouths shut about her involvement. She was free to have Jason.

But unbeknownst to Sarah, Jason was planning her demise. Sarah would be punished for her part in what almost happened.

Greystone:

"Sonny, I want you to buy me out", Jason said. "Are you sure that is what you want", Sonny asked him?

"Yes, I am going to go to Seattle and get Liz and the kids back", Jason said.

"Okay, I'll buy you out, but I want to give you a piece of advice". "Wait until after Lulu and Carly are sent to Bedford Hills". "I also know that you have plans for Sarah". "So I would say wait until after that, then go and get your family back". "Sarah is going to be a threat until then". "Especially once she realizes that you are not going to be with her", Sonny said.

"You're right; I do have plans for Sarah". "I also think you're right about waiting". "Carly may still try something". Sonny I need you to know that Carly and Lulu will be punished by me as well, they went after my family", Jason said.

"I know Jason, and I don't blame you". "Carly really crossed the line this time".

"So what are your plans for after I buy you out and you get your family back", Sonny asked?

"I think that I may ask grandfather if I can run something in Seattle", Jason said.

"So you're really let the Qs back in", Sonny asked?

"Yes, I am". "I have been running from them for too long, and I have realized that grandmother was right". "Yes, I left and took the Morgan name, but I am still a Quartermaine; and I always will be, Jason said".

Chapter 21

PCPD:

Carly knew that she was running out of time. She had one last thing she could try, she'd get rid of Liz and her brats if it was the last thing she did.

With that in mind Carly asked to make a phone call. When the guard left her, she called someone who would do whatever she wanted.

"I need you to eliminate Liz Webber and her children", Carly said to person on the other end of the line. "I want them gone before I face the judge".

"It will be taken care of", her caller said and then she hung up. "That'll teach Liz to try to take Jason away from me", Carly said and was led back to her cell.

Carly had no idea that the feds were monitoring any and every call that she made or received; as well as all her visitors. So as soon they heard what she'd said, they were in contact with Liz.

Agent Cullen informed her to stay put and they would be sending agents to her. And they assured her that nothing would happen to her or her children.

The charges were really adding up against Carly. Now all they could do was wait, and hope that they got the guy she'd hired before it was too late.

After leaving Greystone, Jason headed to ELQ to talk to Edward. He needed to make peace with the Qs; they were his family after all. And they supported Liz and the boys.

ELQ Headquarters:

"Sir, Jason Morgan is here to see you", Edward's secretary said.

"Please send him in", Edward told her.

"Jason, what can I help you with my dear boy"; Edward asked really trying not to call him a deviant.

"I was wondering if there might be something in Seattle that you could let me run after I get Liz and they boys back". "I plan on staying out there with them", Jason said.

"What about Sonny and the mob", Edward asked?

"I am getting out, well as out as I can get". "Sonny is going to buy me out". "And I am going to go and arrange to let the others know that I will not be getting back in", Jason told his grandfather.

Give me a few days and I see what I have for you, Edward told Jason.

Later that day:

Michael had been staying out of what had been happening with his family, as he and his brother didn't understand all of it. They knew that Jake was their uncle Jason's. He had a feeling that the reason Uncle Jason wasn't with Liz and the boys was because of his mom. His mom just didn't know how to stay out of other people's lives. She thought that she had to run everyone, and control who was in their lives. She was now finding out that she would not be able to do that anymore.

He also knew that he, Morgan, Kristina and Molly had also been a part of keeping Jason from his family. Morgan was all for Liz and the boys. He was one of their cheerleaders. Kristina and Molly were as well.

He had watched his siblings and Molly the last several weeks; and could see that they all were missing Liz and the boys. Kristina and Molly were friends with them. Morgan was best friends with Cam.

He had just come to the realization that Morgan and the girls had rubbed off on him. He was no longer seeing things through skewed glasses, unlike his mother. He, Morgan, Kristina and Molly were going to go and apologize to Jason and hope that they could help him with his family.

Michael, being 10 years older than his siblings; knew more about the fact that they were as much to blame for keeping his uncle away from his family as his parents are.

Jason's Penthouse:

Jason had just sat down to tweak his plans when there was a knock at the door. When he went to answer it he saw Michael and the others. He hoped that they didn't need his help.

"Uncle Jason", Michael said. "Can we talk to you"?

"Okay, you guys aren't in any trouble are you", Jason asked?

"No, we came to apologize for some things", Michael said.

"What do you guys have to be sorry about", Jason asked them?

"Because we took up all of the extra time you had". "And you could have spent that with your family", Michael said.

"Mom took you away from your family and the four of us inadvertently helper her". "And for that we're all sorry", Michael said.

"Jason, I didn't know until a few days ago, that by spending time with you; that I was hurting Cam, who is my best friend", Kristina said wise for her years.

"How can we help you get back with your family Uncle Jason", Michael asked?

"Don't worry about that guys, I am working on that as we speak", Jason said.

"But if there is anything that you would like me to take to them, let me know and I'll come get it before I leave", Jason said.

So the four kids left, thinking that they would make some cards and such; to send with Jason. They all wanted to apologize to Liz too.

Milwaukee, WI:

The Webber family had been enjoying themselves on this trip. spending time as a family. Jeff had gotten time to really get to know his grandchildren, but also was able to get to know his daughter again.

He knew that his daughter was still in love with Jason. He hoped that for her sake that Jason would come back to her. Liz needed Jason needed her. Jeff wasn't blind he could see it; they were the other half of each other's heart.

They had gotten in Milwaukee last night. They planned to take the boys to Discovery World today. Tomorrow would be the East Troy Electric Railroad, and the day after that would be Laser Tag Kids In Motion. Steven would get creamed.

Steven's Hotel Room:

Steven had just gotten off the phone. He'd received a courtesy call from Mac.

Mac wanted to let them know that Lulu had been arrested. Carly had been as well. Mac told him that Luke and Nik had refused to help Lulu. He also told Steven that Sonny and Jason were refusing to help Carly. Steven had been surprised at that news.

Mac asked Steven to let Liz know that she wouldn't need to come back for Lulu's trial. That Lulu had pled guilty.

Steven knew Liz had been dreading the prospect of having to face Lulu. She had loved the girl.

Steven just hoped that Jason would come back to his sister. She always put on a smile for those around her, but she wasn't truly happy without Jason.

Chapter 22

3 Days Later-

Jason's Penthouse:

Jason had just finished eating lunch when Kenzie appeared. "Dad, please don't run", Kenzie said. "I'm not afraid kiddo", Jason said with a small smile.

"You've been trying to watch out for all of us haven't you", Jason asked? He knew that she had her mothers' gift of wanting everyone safe and happy.

"Yes, only because I love you all so much". "I wish I had survived". "Then you and mom would have been together sooner". "I wouldn't have let Carly do all the mean things she's done to mom over the years", Kenize said. Not realizing that her dad didn't know about all the things Carly had done.

"What do you mean all the things Carly has done to your mom", Jason asked?

"She was always yelling at mom whenever she saw her". "Saying that she wasn't good enough for her "Best Friend". "She said hurtful things about Cam, Jake and Aiden too". "Saying that Cam was illegitimate; that Jake really wasn't yours, and that Aiden was just some random man's baby". "She also said that mom was an unfit mother". "She made mom cry, and I'll always hate her".

Jason hadn't had any idea that Carly had been attacking Liz whenever she got the chance. Carly would pay for that. All 3 of his boys were precious gifts. Anyone who loved them could see that. As far as Jason was concerned, Carly was the unfit mother. And that gave Jason an idea.

"Dad, I need you to know something". "Yes, mom has been though a lot over the years, but you need to stop blaming yourself". "It wasn't entirely your fault". "Things happen, but you have to remember that life isn't safe"; she said to her dad.

"You didn't have to step in and claim me, but you did". "I'll always love you for that", Kenzie said.

"My claiming you wasn't hard; I loved your mom even back then". "I would've done it even if I hadn't loved her", Jason said.

"I'm planning on getting them back", he told her.

"We know", Kenzie said. "We've been watching".

"Great Grandma Lila is plotting", Kenzie said. "She has all of heaven in an uproar over it". "Nick thinks that she'll be in big trouble when it's over".

"I'll bet, my grandmother can be devious", Jason said with a laugh.

"Kenzie, have you been to see your brothers", Jason asked?

"I have, I talked to Cam". "He is doing better". "I looked in on Jake and Aiden, they're healthy", Kenzie told him.

"Have you talked to your mom", Jason asked her? "You're never far from her thoughts".

"Not yet, I'm waiting until they're settled in Seattle". "I don't want to scare her half to death", Kenzie said.

"I have to go dad, but always remember that I love you, all of you, she said"; then she was gone.

Greystone:

Sonny had spent the last several days making it possible for Jason to "get out". They had met with the five families, and the families agreed to let him out, with the stipulation that he could not get back in. If he did, all bets would be off.

So now Sonny was buying Jason out. He'd bought him out of the "business" two days before. And just now he'd finished buying him out of the coffeehouse.

He would miss Jason, but Jason deserved to be happy. And he was happiest when he was with Liz and their boys.

Heaven:

Lila knew that Lulu had been sentenced, and was now serving her time. She knew that her grandson had a plan for Lulu, and what he had planned would work with what she was planning just fine. Lulu would indeed be punished for what she'd tried to do.

Bedford Hills Women's Correctional Intuition:

Lulu had just begun to serve her sentence. It was her sixth day there. She had told herself that she wasn't going to make wave, just serve her sentence.

Suddenly someone slipped into her cell. The next thing Lulu knew she'd been stuck with something. And she was told that it was from Jason for what she'd tried to do to his family.

A minute later she couldn't move. Then she was told that the drug had paralyzed her, that it was permanent. She would be aware of everything that happened around her, but wouldn't be able to participate.

After watching what had just happened to Lulu, Lila sent a message to Stavros and Logan. They were to start their part of the plan. Lilia had changed her plan slightly after she'd learned what her grandson had planned for Lulu. Stavros and Logan had been ordered to scare her just a little; she felt that what Jason had to her was a more fitting punishment.

Chapter 23

The next stops that the Webber family made were in

Minneapolis, MN:

They went to the Minnesota Zoo, The Mall of America, and the Children's Theater Co. The Boys loved the Zoo and the Theater. Liz and Audrey had fun at the Mall of America.

Bismarck, ND:

They went to the Gateway to Science Center and Raging Rivers Water-park. They all had fun at the water-park. Cam had a blast at the Science Center.

Montana:

They decided to make detour when they reached Miles City. They drove up to Great Falls and took the boys to Giant Spring Park and the Lewis and Clark Interpretive Center. After that they headed to Missoula and stayed the night.

Coeur D' Alene, ID:

In Coeur D' Alene, they went to Figpickles Toy Emporium, where Liz purchased each of the boys a toy.

Port Charles:

The evidence was really piling up against Carly. Her trial would be starting in a week or so. There was so much evidence that Cullen was very confident that they would get a conviction.

They had even gotten a break when they caught the hit man the Carly had hired via a phone call from the jail. They had gotten to him before he could even leave the state. They had been shocked when they'd arrested Max Gambetti. But when they'd done some digging, they'd found that Carly had him hood-winked. He would do whatever Carly wanted. And they had offered him a deal in exchange for his testimony against Carly.

And since their case was air-tight, Cullen decided to go and see Sonny about the deal that the feds wanted to offer him. So agent Cullen headed to Greystone.

Greystone:

"Sonny, Agent Cullen is here to see you", Marco told his boss.

"Send him in Marco", Sonny told him.

"What can I do for you Agent Cullen", Sonny asked?

First off, you need to know that one of your guards, a Max Gambetti, was arrested late last night. Your ex wife called him and order him to take out Elizabeth Webber and her family. He was arrested trying to get on a plane bound for Seattle, Cullen said.

Oh God, I guess I know now, that she really had him wrapped around her finger. He always had a crush on her, and when -ever she was around he would act like a love sick puppy. Do worry Agent Cullen, I will not be helping either of them. Max made his bed he can lie it, it serves him right for falling for her swill, Sonny Said.

What else can I help you with, Sonny asked?

"Mr. Corinthos, the US government would like to make a deal with you", Cullen Said.

"What kind of deal", Sonny asked curiously?

"Would you be willing to help us take down drug traffickers", Cullen asked?

"We know that you try not to bring in drugs, so what do you say", Sam asked again?

Cullen had been right about how he and Jason not allowing drugs to come into Port Charles; he had seen first-hand what happened when drugs came into the equation.

"Okay, you have a deal, but how do we deal with the 5 families", Sonny asked?

Cullen had heard about the 5 families, and had been told by his superiors that they just wouldn't tell the 5 families anything. "We are not going to tell them anything". "We will protect your family", Sam told Sonny.

Q Mansion:

Since the evening that Jason found out about Liz, he'd been reconnecting with the Qs. He had finally started to call Alan and Monica mom and dad; for which they couldn't have been more thrilled about.

Things with Edward were at times tense, but he knew that Liz loved the Qs. And his grandmother would be proud.

She hadn't come to him again, but he knew that she was watching. She also knew that part of whatever she'd been planning had happened.

He'd gotten word that his punishment for Lulu had been carried out. Yesterday he'd been informed that aside from his punishment, Lulu was completely catatonic. He believed that his grandmother had accomplished that particular event.

He'd gotten word that Carly's trial would be starting soon. After she was sentenced, she'd be out of his life. He had a few surprises planned for his so called best friend. He'd already arranged for the judge to be paid, as well as guaranteeing a very harsh sentence.

He'd made any funds not connected to Sonny disappear. So would have no means of helping herself once inside. So she was nearly broke.

Jason had sold his penthouse back to Sonny. All of what he owned was packed up and waiting to go with him to Seattle when he left. He was now staying with the Qs.

Chapter 24

Greystone:

Sonny figured he'd better tell Jason about Max, before he heard it from someone else.

"Jason", its Sonny.

"What do you need Sonny", Jason asked?

"I felt that you needed to know about something that Agent Cullen told me", Sonny said.

"Jason, they arrested Max, Carly conned him into killing Elizabeth and her family". "He was arrested at the airport trying to board a plane to Seattle", Sonny said not knowing what Jason would do.

"I'll deal with him Sonny", Jason said and then hung up. Max will pay for this. He'd let his crush on Carly go to his brain, Jason decided he wouldn't live long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Webber family had finally crossed into Washington State. They pulled into Spokane at 8 pm. So after a good night's sleep they took the boys to Wonderland Family Fun Centre. And they all had lots of fun.

Steven had finally told Liz about Lulu's pleading guilty; as well as the fact that Lulu had been attacked after being at Bedford Hills. He then told her about how the authorities believed that Helena was responsible for the attack. But Liz didn't believe that for a second. She knew Jason was responsible, but she didn't say anything. She knew it was his way of protecting their family.

The next day they took the boys to Surf N Slide Water-park as well as some other sites in Moses Lake, WA. Cam had finally told her that even though Jason would have to earn his trust again, that he still loved his dad.

3 days later-

They finally pulled up in front of their new home in Seattle. They slept on the floor that first night. It took them a week to get everything unpacked and where Liz and the boys wanted. A week later; Jeff, Steven and Audrey returned to Port Charles.

That night as Liz was finishing a load of laundry, she received a visitor.

"Mom", Kenzie said.

"Kenzie are you really here", Liz asked?

"Yes, I'm really here". "I know that you still miss me". "I also know that you carry around a lot of guilt about what happened to me, but mom it wasn't your fault", Kenzie said.

"I'm okay". "I have a lot of people up there who love me: Great Grandpa Steve, Great Grandma Lila, your friend Zander and many more".

"Mom, I'll always love you", Kenzie told her.

"I'll always love you too", Liz told her daughter.

"Mom, I have some things that I need to tell you". "First, before you left PC, I came to see Cam", Kenzie said.

"You talked to Cam", Liz asked?

"Yes, we had a very nice chat", Kenzie said.

"I also went to see dad", Kenzie said; hoping her mom wouldn't be mad.

"The first time was part of Great Grandma Lila's plan", Kenzie said.

"What plan was that", Liz asked?

"Gran decided that dad needed to see some things, so I helped". "I can't tell you anymore than that", Kenzie said.

"I saw him again a few days ago", Kenzie said.

"How was he", Liz asked?

"He's okay", Kenzie said. "But he has sold everything to Sonny". "He's also made peace with his family".

"He did, what is he planning"; Liz asked out loud?

"Mom, he's going to come back to you". "Will you allow him to", Kenzie asked?

"Yes, I'll let come back, although it going to take some time". "And it'll be harder for Cam". "Your dad's going to have to earn Cam's trust again", Liz said.

"Mom, I have to go, but remember that I love you all", Kenzie said; then she was gone.

Liz realized that she now could let go of all the guilt she'd been carrying around about what happened to her daughter.

So Jason had finally chosen them, and would be coming home.

Port Charles:

Audrey, Jeff and Steven had just arrived back in Port Charles; each returning to their own homes.

Audrey had just walked in the front door when Kenzie appeared to her.

"Grams", Kenzie said.

"Who are you", Audrey asked?

"It's me, McKenzie", Kenzie said.

"Oh, my first great grandchild", Audrey said.

"Grams, I just came to let you know that mom and my brothers are going to be just fine", Kenzie to her. Then she was gone. And with that Audrey knew that Jason was returning to his family, where he belonged.

Kenzie then went to see her grandpa Jeff and Uncle Steven, telling them the same message. Jeff hadn't been worried to begin with. He knew that somehow, Jason would choose his family. Steven did too.

Greystone:

Agent Cullen had arrived to fill Sonny in on how all of this would work.

"How is this going to work Cullen", Sonny asked?

"Well, this is how this is going to work". "You will give us any and all info pertaining to drugs coming in or out". "We are putting measures in place so that the families won't find out that the info came from you". "But we are going to ask that some of our guards go undercover within your organization, so that we can monitor your safety", Cullen said.

"And so that you know, you can back out at anytime", Cullen said. "We understand the risks involved with this, you have small children".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 25

Port Charles Courthouse:

Carly's trial had started. It was not going well for the woman. The evidence against her was huge, including the evidence about the hit she'd paid for while in jail.

Witnesses for the prosecution were:

Lt. Joey Grant, Agent Sam Cullen; as well as local people who knew how much Carly hated Elizabeth; and by association Jake Morgan. Max also testified against her as part of his deal. He had hoped he'd be safer in prison.

The prosecution had just rested its case. Now it was the defenses turn.

It took Carly's attorney 3 days to present their side; unfortunately the damage was already done.

He wasn't able to refute any of the prosecution's evidence or present enough reasonable doubt to get his client off. His client thought that because she was married to the great Sonny Corinthos, that she could get always with anything and everything. When the defense rested, he knew his client would undoubtedly go to prison.

It took the jury only 6 hours to come back with its verdict. Carly had been found guilty on all counts. Four days later Carly found out what her sentence would be:

Conspiracy to Commit Murder—5 yrs

Murder for Hire— 8 yrs

Murder for Hire—8 yrs

All sentences to be served consecutively.

Two days later Carly was taken to Bedford Hills. Then Lila sent Lily and Tony to do their part.

Jason's punishment for Carly was that he made sure that Sonny got full and sole custody of their three children after he filed for divorce. Sonny had filed days after Carly had been arrested. And since she was broke, she couldn't fight him. She had lost her children.

3 Days after Carly was sent to Bedford Hills:

Max had pled guilty, figuring that he would be out in 5 years. The judge sentenced him to 6 years and he would serve all six. He was also not allowed any contact with Carly. His own family had turned on him when they found out what he'd tried to do.

Hardy house:

"Jason, it's good to see you", Audrey said as she let him in.

"I came to apologize to you Mrs. Hardy". "I know that I'm not who you would have chosen for your grand-daughter". "I wanted to say sorry for yelling at you that day at Luke's". "I know now that everyone was trying to help, and I thank you for that". "I also wanted you to know that I am going to go to my family, I just hope that Liz will have me", Jason said.

"You don't have to worry about that Jason, my grand-daughter will love you until the day she dies, and she will take you back", Audrey told him.

After leaving Audrey's, Jason went to see Jeff and Steven. He needed to apologize to them as well. He also wanted to ask Jeff for his daughter's hand. He had the ring and everything.

He went to see Steven first.

"Steven, I wanted to say sorry". "I know that you all were trying to help that day, I guess at the time I just didn't want to see it". "I hope that you will accept my apology", Jason said.

"Yes, I accept Jason". "Just be good to my sister". "I know that you love her". "Just know that if you hurt her, you will answer to me", Steven said.

Lastly he went to see Jeff.

"Mr. Webber, I wanted to tell you that I am sorry that I got mad at everyone that day at Luke's". "I guess that I had let everyone dictate my life for so long that I felt I had the right to dictate your daughters". "I plan on fixing that when I get to Seattle".

You don't need to apologize to me; I know how much you love my daughter. I have also seen the fact that Carly believes that she knows what's best for you.

Mr. Webber, there is another reason why I am here, Jason said. I would like to ask your permission to marry your daughter, Jason asked?

Yes, I give you permission, although I know she would say yes even if I didn't give my permission. Just let me know when so that I can walk my little girl down the aisle.

Chapter 26

Heaven:

Lila was now about to put the last act of her plan into action. She had just sent Jagger and Zander to do their part to punish Sarah. She also knew what Jason had planned for the blonde little witch.

She was glad that her grandson was going to be with his family again. She was also proud of him for making peace with the family. She knew that Alan and Monica were happy about it. She also knew that Edward may bluster, but he was thrilled to have Jason back in the family.

She watched as Jason said his goodbyes to all the people who had helped him with his family. Then he got in his truck and stared out for Seattle.

Seattle-

7 days later:

Jason had finally pulled up in front of Liz's house. He was a little afraid of how she would greet him, but he wouldn't give up.

His plans for Sarah would be carried out now. He's called his contact in PC after he pulled into the Seattle city limits. She would get hers. He also had made arrangements to have Max taken care of. He would die in prison. And he would know who and why. He had made sure that all threats to his family would no longer be threats.

"Jason, come in", Liz said.

"I wasn't sure you would want me here", he said afraid that she would tell him to leave.

"I have already forgiven you, but Cam is going to be a harder sell", Liz said.

"Where is he", Jason asked.

"He's upstairs in his room", she told him.

Alright I will go up and talk to him, Jason said then went upstairs to find his oldest son.

Once upstairs, Jason found Cam's room and knocked.

"Come in", Cam said.

"Cam, I know that I have to earn your trust, but I will do that for as long as it takes". "I am sorry that I didn't put you guys first". "I guess I just got a little lost along the way". "Can you forgive me", Jason asked?

"I can try dad, just give me some time". "Kenzie said that you found out that Carly really wasn't your friend". "Why did she want to hurt mom and Jake", Cam asked?

Jason had not known that Cam knew about what Carly and Lulu had tried, but he knew that his son was old enough to understand it.

"Cam, Carly was jealous of the love that I have for your mom and you boys". "She has always had abandonment issues, and she just never got over them". "She always thought that everyone would leave her and she'd be all alone". "But I am not going to let her control my life or yours".

As Jason went back downstairs with Cam to see his brothers and mother, Jason thought to himself about the last few months. He had been prepared to do battle to get his family back. And he was willing to fight to get Cam back as well, I now believed that Kenzie had been instrumental in helping Cam with the anger he had been carrying.

He hoped that she would continue to watch out for the family, but he needn't have worried. She would be watching.

Later that night in front of the 3 boys, Jason asked Liz to marry him. Of course she said yes. And they started to settle into a normal life, and Jason moved it.

Chapter 27

3 months later:

Jason and Liz, hoping that Audrey would come to live with them, had bought a large house that had an apartment over the garage. Jason and Liz were married in their back yard with all their friends and family present. Audrey had finally retired, and made the decision to move to Seattle to be near Elizabeth. It was a happy occasion for all.

They had heard that Sarah had committed suicide, but in truth, Jason had ordered her killed. It just had been made to look like suicide. Sarah had gotten hers. He had hired some men to take her to the old abandoned Harrington place, torture her. Then, he had them wait until all her injuries had healed, then to kill her and make it look like suicide, after telling her that her treatment of Elizabeth was the reason that she was going to be killed. He'd had someone add all her injuries as past ones in her medical file. His man had let him know that the authorities had bought it. Even Jeff, Steven and Audrey had bought it.

They'd also heard that Carly had lost it, and had started a prison fight. He had been kept informed about her, as he was worried that she would escape and come after his family. She had tried a couple of times, but her escape attempts had failed. She had been killed during said fight. They didn't have to worry about her anymore. Jason had done all of this unbeknownst to Sonny, and he felt better that Sonny was no the wiser. His kids didn't need to live with that.

He'd gotten a call a few days ago, Max had died in prison. His father had told him that the authorities said his cellmate had gone off the deep end and had killed him in a rage. But in reality Jason had arranged for the cellmate to do the deed. His family had been compensated. So Max was no longer a problem either. Jason had been surprised before leaving Port Charles, that Maximus hadn't demanded that Max be protected while in prison. Jason had been prepared to tell him no, but he was never asked.

The Morgan family was happy as well as safe; Jason no longer had to be worried about his family's s safety. He knew that they'd have guards, but that wasn't a hardship. He would keep them safe and sound.

Jason was also glad that things were working out for Sonny. His deal with the feds was still on-going. There had been a little scare with Morgan's school. Someone who was not on the approved list, had tried to pick him up from school. Feds, who were undercover had intervened.

They later found out that it was a random woman who had lost her son and had been trolling for a child to take. The woman, was admitted to the hospital for treatment.

Heaven:

Lila looked down and was proud of what she'd accomplished. The man upstairs had let her infractions slide, as he felt they had been for a good cause. He had always like young Elizabeth Webber.

Epilogue

8 years later:

During the last 8 years, a lot had changed for the Morgans, their family and friends.

John Zachara had gotten out of the mob. He and Georgie had moved to Seattle with their 3 girls. Jason hired John. They started a company called JJE&G Coffee. They sold coffee as well as had several coffeehouses in and around the Seattle area.

Alexis and Shawn had gotten tired of life in Port Charles. So when Alexis was offered a job with DA's office in Seattle, She and Shawn decided that it was a great offer. So they relocated to Seattle.

Alan and Monica both retired and along with Edward, make frequent visits to see Jason, Liz and the kids. Edward has never mentioned ELQ.

Nik and Emily had heard from Lucky; decided that it was best to move away from Port Charles, and start over. Lucky had tried to get his brother to help him get his wife out of trouble, but Nik had refused.

Lucky had blamed his brother and anyone else that he could for his sister's current state. He had even gone so far as to claim that Helena wouldn't go after Lulu.

Steven left Port Charles and took the Chief of Staff position at St. Peter's Hospital in Olympia, WA. He met at lovely woman named Stephanie, and the later got married and are expecting their first child.

Diane chose to go to work for Jason and his team in Seattle. She had found out about what Max had done and felt he had gotten off easy.

Spinelli moved to Seattle and went to work for Jason. He's met someone and they are happy.

Jason and Liz welcomed 2 little girls to their family:

Lila Nicole Morgan and Lilly Grace Morgan.

They had frequent visits from all their family and friends.

Sonny had finally held up his end of the bargain with the Feds. After he had fulfilled his end of things, he had decided to get out. After getting out he moved to his island, and raised Morgan and Joss.

And they were finally happy.

Hell:

Ares was enjoying his new prisoners. Carly, Sarah and Max had gotten what they deserved. And because of all their bad deeds, they had been sent to the awful place. And part of their punishment was that they had to watch as Liz and Jason, as well as their family were finally able to be happy.

Ares was also looking forward to the day when Lulu succumbed to death, as he would get her as well. She would live out eternity with her co conspirators.

Heaven:

Lila, Nick, Kenzie and those who had helped were glad that all of it had worked out in the end. Lila had to admit, that at the beginning, she had been a little skeptical that it would work, but it did. And she was happy for her grandson, and knew that Kenzie could now rest easy. Her family was intact.

Fin


End file.
